Of Bombshells and Dreams
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: When Munkustrap begins to grow distant, he begins to lose focus on his Protector duties, everyone knows something is up,but Munkustrap suddenly drops a bombshell, leaving the yard shocked,and a friend begins to have dreams,visions of Munkus health
1. Prologue

Another one of my short stories which will probably end up being 19 chapters long, haha…it was based on a dream I had…I know, weird, so bear with me as I try to make things work…

I don't own cats unfortunately.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Deuteronomy walked down the streets, trying to find the Queen that had sent him the message for help. The large Jellicle leader looked around, sighing. He hoped to find her soon; he needed to get back to his two sons…Macavity and Rum Tum Tugger, who had lost their mother five months ago.

"Deuteronomy," Deuteronomy turned towards the call of his name. A beautiful Queen made her way out of the shadows. Deuteronomy gave a small bow.

"Grizabella," Deuteronomy greeted his old flame. They had been together for a while, until Grizabella decided she wanted to explore the world. Deuteronomy had been heart-broken and then he had met Liana, who would become the mother of his kittens.

"To what do I owe the call?" Deuteronomy asked formally. Grizabella walked towards him, it was then that he spotted the small kitten in her arms. The young kitten couldn't be more than three months old.

"I need you to take him," Grizabella said, looking down at the stirring kitten in her arms.

"Grizabella,"

"The Tom I'm with hits him," Grizabella said, turning the small silver kitten around. Deuteronomy winced at the bruise on the side of the kitten's face.

"What about his father?" Deuteronomy questioned.

"I don't know who he is," Grizabella said. "One night stand," Deuteronomy winced.

"Why don't you just leave the Tom?" Deuteronomy asked. "I'm sure your kitten needs you more," Grizabella shook her head.

"No…he needs a stable home, Deut," Deuteronomy sighed, stretching his arms out. Grizabella put the kitten into his arms. Deuteronomy looked down at the silver kitten, who stared back up at him, his blue eyes large. Grizabella leaned forward, kissing the small kitten's head.

"Behave, Munkustrap," Grizabella murmured to the kitten before looking up at Deuteronomy.

"Treat him like he's one of your own, please," Grizabella sighed before looking at the kitten once more and turning away. Deuteronomy held the kitten as the kitten turned to look at his mother, who was walking away.

"Ma!" The kitten cried, his small arms reaching out and grabbing for his mother. Deuteronomy's large paw held the kitten's front as he struggled to get to his mother, who was disappearing from sight.

"Ma!"

"Shh," Deuteronomy tried to soothe the crying kitten. The kitten looked at him.

"Munkustrap, isn't it?" The kitten nodded. Deuteronomy smiled warmly at him. Munkustrap looked back in the direction of his mother, but she was gone.

"Come on, little one," Deuteronomy sighed and walked back to the yard, the small kitten in his arms. Deuteronomy looked down at the kitten when they walked under the light of a street lamp. Deuteronomy then noticed the black stripes on the silver kitten's fur. Deuteronomy smiled and kept walking. Munkustrap buried his nose into Deuteronomy's fur.

They finally arrived back at the yard, nearing 10 pm.

"Deuteronomy, sir!" Deuteronomy turned and looked at the young Gumbie cat as she came towards him. The young railway cat came as well.

"Sir…Tugger has been asking…" Jennyanydots trailed off as she caught sight of the kitten buried into Deuteronomy's arms.

"Oh, who is he?" Jenny asked gently as the kitten turned his face to look at them.

"Munkustrap…his mother gave him to my keeping," Deuteronomy explained. Jenny and Skimble smiled at the kitten as he buried his head back in Deuteronomy's fur, shy. He slowly peeked out again. Skimbleshanks reached to rub the kitten's head but Munkustrap whimpered and flinched away. Jenny stared at the kitten, shocked.

"It's alright, Munkustrap," Deuteronomy said softly. "Skimble isn't going to hurt you," Munkustrap looked at Deuteronomy and nodded. He stretched his head back, letting Skimble rub his ears. Skimble smiled as the young kitten began purring.

"Would you like me to look him over, sir?" Jenny asked Deuteronomy. Deuteronomy nodded. They walked into Jenny's den, which connected to the infirmary.

"Dad!" Deuteronomy smiled as Tugger came running towards him, hugging his leg.

"Tugger, I thought I told you to go to sleep!" Jenny scolded the small black and leopard spotted kitten. Tugger grinned. Deuteronomy sat down, holding Munkustrap in his arms.

"Who's he?" Tugger asked, spotting Munkustrap. Deuteronomy looked at his youngest son, who was a year old.

"What's going on?" Deuteronomy looked up at Macavity as he stumbled into the infirmary, yawning largely. Deuteronomy smiled as Tugger ran at the tall, lanky ginger kitten, who was almost two years old and almost at Tom-hood.

"Dad's got a kitten!" Tugger said. Macavity pried Tugger off of him and walked over to Deuteronomy. Macavity looked at the small silver kitten in Deuteronomy's arms.

"Who is he?" Macavity asked.

"This is Munkustrap…his mother gave him to me to look after," Deuteronomy explained as Jennyanydots started looking the small kitten over. Tugger walked over again, climbing over Macavity's back so he could get a look at the kitten. Munkustrap was looking at them, looking unsure. Jenny paused when she found a large bruise on Munkustrap's side and one on his face. She clicked her tongue sadly.

"Jenny?"

"He's been hit," Jenny sighed.

"It's why he flinched from me," Skimble murmured from the corner. Jenny nodded in agreement. Deuteronomy sighed, rubbing the small kitten's ears. Munkustrap buried his nose in Deuteronomy's long fur, hiding once more.

"Where will he be staying, sir?" Skimbleshanks asked.

"With me," Deuteronomy answered, rubbing the kitten's back.

"What?" Macavity asked, looking at his dad.

"I think he needs…a family," Deuteronomy told Macavity. Macavity nodded.

He'd be gone in two months anyway, moving into his own den with his new mate.

Deuteronomy carried Munkustrap back to his den and set him down with Macavity and Tugger. Munkustrap just sat on the floor, pressed low as he stared at Macavity and Tugger. Tugger grinned and bounced over to him, nuzzling him. Munkustrap blinked, surprised, but returned the nuzzle before he began purring. Deuteronomy smiled as Tugger began tussling with the small kitten as Macavity watched over them both.

A week later, Deuteronomy returned from seeing Gus, his old friend, who was also the father to Jellylorum. He walked into his den, before looking into the kittens nest. Tugger was asleep on his back, paws in the air, and he was snoring. Macavity was sitting up, eyes closed. Munkustrap was looking around, whimpering slightly. Macavity opened his eyes, standing up and walking over to Munkustrap. He lifted Munkustrap up, bringing him to eye level. Munkustrap's small legs dangled in the air as he looked back at Macavity. Macavity tilted his head, his silver eyes softening.

"You're going to be a good brother, I know it," Macavity smiled before moving Munkustrap to his chest and wrapping his arms around him. Macavity walked back to his nest, Munkustrap in his arms. Macavity settled down on his nest and Munkustrap cuddled up to him. Macavity smiled, leaning against the wall as Munkustrap leaned against his chest. Deuteronomy smiled as he watched both of them doze off.

Two months later, Macavity became of age and he moved out to be with his mate. Deuteronomy had come back after talking to a neighbouring tribe and went into Jenny's den, where he had left Tugger and Munkustrap with Skimbleshanks. Munkustrap was sitting perched in Skimble's lap, pointing at a picture in the book that Skimble was showing them. Tugger was hanging over Skimble's shoulder, looking bored.

"Tugger, if ya not goin' to pay attention, go play with Bombalurina," Skimble said, huffing. "Munkustrap's trying to read," Tugger grinned and bounced off Skimble, poking his tongue out at Munkustrap, who returned the gesture with a grin on his face before he went back to reading the book with Skimble.

He must have gotten that from his birth father, Deuteronomy couldn't help but think…there was no way that Grizabella would ever read a book.

Four months later, Macavity had a kitten of his own with his mate, Minify, a black and white Queen, who was Bustopher Jones's niece. Alonzo was a black and white patched kitten…nine months younger than Munkustrap. Deuteronomy smiled as he watched Macavity nuzzle Minify as she held Alonzo. Deuteronomy looked at Munkustrap, who looked back at him, smiling. Munkustrap had become his son, and as far as anyone was concerned, Munkustrap was his son. Munkustrap was nearing his first birthday as Tugger was nearing his second, close to becoming a fully fledged Tom. Deuteronomy smiled as Macavity beckoned Munkustrap over. Macavity and Munkustrap had gotten close…Macavity had even told Deuteronomy to name Munkustrap Protector when he came of age, because Macavity himself didn't want it and they both knew Tugger certainly didn't want it and Munkustrap was protective, even though he was still just a kitten. Deuteronomy looked back and saw Munkustrap sitting beside Macavity, looking at Alonzo. Alonzo mewled and turned his head in the direction of Munkustrap, his arms blindly reaching. Munkustrap smiled and put his paw out so Alonzo could grab one of his fingers.

A year later, tragedy struck. Minify had decided she didn't love Macavity anymore and had left him and Alonzo to go with a tall, sleek Abyssinian Tom called Nathaniel, who had a younger sister called Cassandra. Cassandra was Alonzo's age. Macavity had lost it and had killed Nathaniel and had almost killed Minify as well. Deuteronomy had no choice but to banish him from the yard. Deuteronomy sat on the tyre the same night that he had banished Macavity.

"Dad?" Deuteronomy smiled as Munkustrap walked up to him. Munkustrap was just three months shy of becoming a fully fledged Tom…and three months shy of when Deuteronomy would name him Protector and he would take over from an old Tom named Sibus.

"Dad, are you okay?" Munkustrap asked, coming to sit on the tyre beside him. Deuteronomy looked at the young Tom he had adopted, who had come to call him 'Dad'.

"I'm sad, Munkustrap," Deuteronomy answered. Munkustrap moved closer to Deuteronomy. Deuteronomy gave him a sad smile and both of them sat there in silence.

Two weeks later, Macavity came back and abducted Minify. The Jellicles searched and searched but couldn't find any trace of them. Alonzo was given to Jenny's care until his mother was found.

Three months later, Munkustrap was named Protector after Sibus was chosen to go to the Heaviside layer. Deuteronomy was proud, that small, shy and scared kitten he had brought home so many months ago was now standing on the tyre, back straight and proud, and his silver black-striped fur shining.

Six months after that, they managed to find Macavity's lair and found two kittens. Mistoffelees was six months old, a Tuxedo, and magical, while his sister, Victoria, a pure white queen-kit, was two months old. Macavity had tried to fight the Jellicles. He had fought against Munkustrap and Munkustrap couldn't believe how much his 'brother' had changed. His fur was wild, his whiskers uncombed and his silver eyes insane. The Jellicles had managed to escape with the kittens…but also with the grave news that Minify was dead.

The two kittens were given to Jennyanydots and Jellylorum, who had young kittens themselves, Jellylorum had two queen-kits; Electra and Etcetera while Jenny had two Tom-kits; Tumblebrutus and Pouncival, along with a young queen-kit that had been left at the yard gates; Jemima. Alonzo became Munkustrap's second when he was of age and the two became close friends.

Tugger and Munkustrap remained close, though Tugger was constantly being growled at by Munkustrap because he was being inappropriate around the kittens.

Bombalurina and Demeter, two Queens that had been brought in a few months after Munkustrap were close friends.

Coricopat and Tantomile, twins, were found outside the yard gates having been abandoned by their parents.

Plato and Admetus were brought in shortly after them. Plato had been found wandering the streets, hurt and alone. And Admetus was found, badly injured, his parents had been killed by Pollicles.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer came in one day…and didn't leave. They had been accepted as part of the tribe, though Munkustrap was continuously chasing after them, trying to get back Jenny's yarn which they had nabbed.

Munkustrap continued to watch over the yard, protecting the yard from Macavity, who frequently attacked, trying to get revenge, and trying to take Mistoffelees, who was magic, from them. Munkustrap always thwarted his attempts though.

Deuteronomy watched as Munkustrap did his best to protect the yard, his family. The only time Deuteronomy had ever seen Munkustrap's strength slip was when Grizabella had returned to the yard during the Jellicle Ball. Tugger had treated her disgustedly; he knew why she had left Munkustrap alone. Munkustrap wasn't sure…but he didn't accept her right away, he hadn't forgiven her for abandoning him.

When she was accepted back into the yard, she had smiled when she had taken Munkustrap's paws, he had smiled back and all was forgiven between them. He had been sad when she was chosen to go to the Heaviside layer…but he knew it was for the best.

But as time went on…Deuteronomy noticed a change in Munkustrap.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I couldn't wait to put this up…I may not update everyday…and I go back to school on Monday and it's an important year so school work comes first I'm afraid…

Please read and review?

Luv HGP!


	2. Changes and meetings

Alonzo stretched and walked out of his den, yawning largely. He shook out his fur and looked at the tyre, where Munkustrap was already perched.

"Hey, Munkus!" Alonzo called, walking over to him and sitting beside him.

'Hello, Alonzo," Munkustrap murmured, his blue eyes scanning across the yard before resting back on Alonzo.

"How are you?" Alonzo asked, grinning. Munkustrap shrugged.

"I'm doing okay…what about you?" Munkustrap asked. Alonzo smirked.

"And I do not want to hear any innuendos," Munkustrap warned but smiled. "I hear enough of them from Tugger,"

"Ah, yes, your brother," Alonzo smirked. "Aren't you glad you aren't actually related sometimes?"

"Absolutely," Munkustrap chuckled. Munkustrap looked back over the yard as the kittens came tumbling out from Jenny's and Jelly's dens. Munkustrap sighed, settling down for a long day.

"You alright, Munkus?" Alonzo asked. Munkustrap gave a flat smile.

"Sure," He answered. "Hey, can you watch for a bit?" He asked. "I need to talk to Coricopat about something," Alonzo nodded and Munkustrap slid off the tyre, walking to the twins den. Alonzo yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Lonz!" Alonzo jumped up in fright as the loud voice sounded by his ear.

"Tugger!" Alonzo gasped, paw over his heart. Tugger chuckled, settling down beside Alonzo on the tyre.

"Hey, where's my favourite brother?" Tugger asked suddenly.

"Talking to Cori," Alonzo answered. Tugger frowned.

"About what?" He asked.

"No idea," Alonzo answered. Tugger made a small noise.

"What?" Alonzo asked. Tugger sighed.

"Nothing…it's just, Munkus hasn't been sleeping much," Tugger said slowly. Alonzo blinked then remembered, Tugger, Munkus and Misto all shared a den.

"Really?" Alonzo asked.

"Yeah…every time I wake up because Shorty kicked me in his sleep, Munkus is awake, staring out the door," Tugger sighed. "I don't know…he seems kind of off,"

Alonzo frowned, looking at Cori's den.

Was something wrong with Munkustrap?

Alonzo stayed on the tyre for a while, Tugger decided to go flirt with the kittens and Queens.

"Come on," He heard Tugger laugh with the Queens. The Queens giggled and laughed.

"Please tell me you're not going to break out in song," Misto pleaded from where he was laying on the ground, trapped by Pounce and Tumble, who sat on his back.

"Oh, just for you, Shorty,"

"Why?" Misto looked horrified.

"For kicking me last night,"

"I did not!"

"You did so, look, I'm even bruised!" The Queens and Queen-kits cooed and fussed over him.

_ALL:  
The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat_

RUM TUM TUGGER:  
If you offer me pheasant, I'd rather have grouse

If you put me in a house, I would much prefer a flat  
If you put me in a flat, I would rather have a house  
If you set me on a mouse, then I only want a rat  
If you set me on a rat, then I'd rather chase a mouse

ALL:  
The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat

RUM TUM TUGGER:  
And there isn't any need for me to shout it

ALL:  
For he will do as he did do

RUM TUM TUGGER:  
And there's nothing doing about it

ALL:  
The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore

RUM TUM TUGGER:  
When you let me in, then I want to go out

I'm always on the wrong side of every door  
And as soon as I'm at home, then I'd like to get about  
I like to lie in the bureau drawer  
And I make such a fuss if I can't get out

ALL:  
The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat

RUM TUM TUGGER:  
And there isn't any need for you to doubt it

ALL:  
For he will do as he did do

RUM TUM TUGGER:  
And there's no doing anything about it

ALL:  
The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious beast

RUM TUM TUGGER:  
My disobliging ways are a matter of habit

If you offer me fish, then I always want a feast  
When there isn't any fish, then I won't eat rabbit  
If you offer me cream, then I sniff and sneer  
For I only like what I find for myself

So you'll catch me in it right up to my ears  
If you put it away on the larder shelf

ALL:  
The Rum Tum Tugger is artful and knowing  
The Rum Tum Tugger

RUM TUM TUGGER:  
Doesn't care for a cuddle  
But I'll leap upon your lap in the middle of your sewing  
For there's nothing I enjoy like a horrible muddle

ALL:  
The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat  
The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a cuddle  
The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat

RUM TUM TUGGER:  
And there isn't any need for me to spout it

ALL:  
For he will do as he did do

RUM TUM TUGGER:  
And there's nothing doing about (Kittens squeal, Tugger grins)

_Abou-ow-ow-wow (Kittens squeal again and Tugger laughs)_

_About-o-wow-owow (Etcetera squeals and Tugger quiets her)_

_About it!_

"What's going on?" Alonzo was startled by Munkustrap's smooth voice.

"Tugger's torturing Mistoffelees," Alonzo answered as they watched Tugger sit on Misto's back, who cried out and struggled.

"Tugger, get off!" Misto whined. Munkustrap smiled.

"Hey, Munkus, are you okay?" Alonzo asked.

"Huh?"

"You seem kind of…off," Alonzo said slowly, using Tugger's words. Munkustrap gave a small smile.

"I'm fine," Munkustrap answered. Alonzo nodded and left.

"He is not fine," Bombalurina said a few days later as they watched Munkustrap, who was sitting on the tyre. Alonzo, Demeter, Tugger and Misto looked at her.

"Look at him…he's not…he's not focused," She said. They looked back at Munkustrap; his eyes seemed sort of glazed and faraway as he stared blankly over the yard.

"He's still not sleeping," Tugger sighed, rubbing his head fur. Demeter looked at Alonzo, worried. If Tugger was worried, maybe they should be.

"What are you talking about?" The five looked around when Coricopat and Tantomile suddenly appeared, sitting beside them.

"Munkustrap," Misto answered. Tantomile and Cori exchanged looks, staring at each other.

"Enough with the thought conversations and tell us what's happening!" Tugger snapped. Cori looked at Tugger.

"There is nothing happening," Cori said, his voice impassive. Tugger glared at Cori.

"This is my brother!"

"You're not actually related," Tantomile reminded quietly. Tugger hissed at her.

"Tugger!" Bomba scolded.

"What?" Tugger snapped. "He is my brother, no blood is going to change that!" Tugger looked at Cori, who was grooming his foot.

"Tell me what's wrong with Munkustrap," Tugger said.

"No," Cori answered simply. The others looked at Cori, shocked. Cori looked at them and sighed.

"What he came to talk to me about is between me and him,"

"And your sister," Tugger muttered bitterly under his brother.

"No…not really," Tantomile answered. "I only know a part of it because I walked in on them talking," Alonzo looked at Cori, who was resuming the grooming of his paw. Tugger was muttering angrily under his breath, shooting dark looks at Cori.

"I can read your mind," Cori said, pausing with his grooming. "And I'm certainly not that," The others laughed as Tugger growled.

"Get out of my head,"

"Kinda hard when you're projecting your thoughts to me," Cori yawned.

"Oh, Munkus is moving…slightly," They all looked back, seeing Munkustrap shifting on the tyre, his eyes seemed distant, he seemed lost in thought.

If Cori wasn't talking…what was wrong with Munkustrap?

Alonzo walked around the yard, patrolling as usual, a week and a half later. Munkustrap had still been acting kind of weird, he was so quiet…the kittens were confused, Munkustrap didn't tell them stories anymore, he didn't play or pull faces at them as he walked past.

Everyone was talking about it…even Deuteronomy had been notified of Munkustrap's weird behaviour. He was coming to the yard, to watch over his adopted son.

Tugger had been trying to bully Coricopat into telling him what Munkustrap had talked to him about…that had resulted in Tugger's bolting from Cori's den, his rear smoking slightly with Cori looking out from his den, looking smug…that was until Jenny came after him…then Cori had ran from it.

Alonzo grinned at that memory…of Cori sprinting across the yard as a furious Jennyanydots chased him, yelling at him for acting like that in front of the kittens. Alonzo's nose suddenly twitched as he caught Munkustrap's scent. Alonzo frowned.

Weird, Munkustrap was meant to be asleep…resting.

Alonzo walked around a junk pile and froze. Munkustrap was standing there, talking to the Jellicles enemy…Macavity. Macavity was nodding as he listened to Munkustrap. Macavity's eyes flickered over briefly and he caught sight of Alonzo…his eldest son. Macavity ignored him and went back to talking to Munkustrap. Alonzo was frozen in place, watching as Munkustrap spoke to Macavity, though his head was slightly lowered. Macavity nodded again. Alonzo watched as Macavity started to talk to Munkustrap…it looked like he was trying to reassure him. After a while, Munkustrap nodded and looked up, meeting Macavity's eyes. Macavity nodded and pulled Munkustrap into a small hug before letting him go and disappearing. Munkustrap sighed and turned around, startling slightly when he saw Alonzo.

"Munkus?" Alonzo asked as Munkustrap walked over to him. Munkustrap looked at him.

"Please tell me you're not betraying us," Munkustrap smiled, his smile genuine and warm.

"No, Alonzo, I'm not betraying us," Munkustrap told him.

"Then…why…?"

"I…It's hard to explain at the moment," Munkustrap said slowly. "But, 'Lonz, don't tell anyone please, they will jump on the worse conclusion," Alonzo nodded, trusting Munkustrap on this. Munkustrap gave a small smile.

"Thanks," Munkustrap smiled before continuing on. Alonzo watched him go.

Why was Munkustrap talking to the Hidden Paw…what was happening?

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I'm actually liking this so far :D…you should ALL know what song that was!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	3. Exile

Deuteronomy walked into the yard, finding Munkustrap sitting on the tyre, with Alonzo by him. Even as Deuteronomy walked past, he could tell Munkustrap had changed. Something about his eyes…he didn't seem to be quite as focused.

"Hey, Dad," Deuteronomy looked up and saw Tugger walking towards him.

"Hello, Tugger," Deuteronomy greeted. Tugger looked at him, looping his paws into his belt.

"Are you here because of Munkustrap?" Tugger asked. Deuteronomy was surprised.

"Yes," Deuteronomy answered. "Have you noticed it as well?" Tugger nodded.

"Every time I wake up during the night, he's awake," Tugger said slowly. "He just stares out the door,"

Deuteronomy sighed.

"He's stopped telling stories to the kittens," Tugger added. Deuteronomy frowned.

Now he knew something was definitely wrong with Munkustrap. He doted on those kittens…he would laugh as the kittens would leap on him, he would tell stories and dance around with them when it was his time to rest…but now, he just sat on the tyre, barely speaking to anyone.

What was happening with the shy, little kitten that he had brought in? What happened to the proud young Tom that would play and tell stories to the kittens?

Munkustrap stayed on the tyre, watching as Alonzo walked off.

"So," Munkustrap glanced over, seeing Coricopat sliding down to sit beside him.

"Have you told Old Deuteronomy yet?" Coricopat asked softly. "Or haven't you figured out what to do yet?"

"I know what I'm going to do, Cori," Munkustrap answered quietly. "I just don't know how I'm going to tell him without destroying him," Cori sighed.

"I hear Tugger's been badgering you," Munkustrap continued, giving a small smile.

"Yes, he keeps asking what we talked about," Cori said slowly, his eyes flicking to Munkustrap's face.

"Hm," Munkustrap murmured.

"Did Jenny end up catching you?" Munkustrap asked, grinning. Cori pouted.

"Yes," Cori muttered. "She yelled at me for being a bad influence to the kittens," Munkustrap snorted.

"Shut up," Cori muttered, his cheeks going red. "It's not funny,"

"It is," Munkustrap smirked.

"Ah, it was worth being deafened though," Cori smiled. "To see Tugger running from his den…his butt smoking," Munkustrap gave a snort of laughter.

"What?" Cori asked.

"It gives new meaning to when Bombalurina says that he is 'smokin' hot," Cori burst out laughing.

Munkustrap sat on the tyre as Cori dozed off beside him. He looked down, amused, as Cori's foot wound up in his hip. Munkustrap pushed his foot away, sighing as he looked back over the yard, his mind wandering.

"MUNKUS!" Munkustrap blinked, shaking his head when he heard the terrified scream. Deuteronomy hurried from the den and found that Munkustrap will still on the tyre, his ears flicking.

"MUNKUS!" The scream came again. Munkustrap reacted now, leaping from the tyre and running towards the source of the scream. Alonzo ran after them. A Pollicle was looming over Pouncival as the other kittens, Vicky, Jemima, Tumbles, Electra and Etcetera, were kept back, and protected by Plato. Pouncival was whimpering, backing away as the large Pollicle stalked towards him. Munkustrap flew at the Pollicle, clamping his teeth down around the Pollicles neck. The Pollicle began yelping and tossed Munkustrap off. Munkustrap landed in a crouch. Deuteronomy watched as Munkustrap's eyes suddenly went distant, he didn't see the large paw swiping towards his head until it connected. Munkustrap gave a pained cry as he was thrown aside. Alonzo ran in, leaping onto the Pollicle, clawing at it. Coricopat, Admetus and Skimble joined in, clawing and biting at the Pollicle, as Munkustrap struggled to his feet. The Pollicle yelped, shaking the cats off of him before he ran off. Jenny rushed in, helping Munkustrap as Skimble went over to Pounce, checking over the shaken kitten. Deuteronomy caught a glimpse of Munkustrap as Jenny rushed him past. Blood was trickling down the left side of his face…and his blue eyes were distant.

Deuteronomy walked into the infirmary, finding Munkustrap sitting on the floor as Jenny poked at the large cut beside Munkustrap's left eye. Munkustrap winced.

"That's going to scar, sweetie, sorry," Jenny told him softly.

"Ah well," Munkustrap murmured. Deuteronomy watched as Jenny left and Munkustrap's went distant once more, as though he was lost deep in thought. Deuteronomy frowned and left.

A week later, the scratch on Munkustrap's face had scarred. It was smaller than it was expected to be. It was barely noticeable, except for the fact it was right beside his left eye.

Deuteronomy looked up as Munkustrap walked into his den. Deuteronomy smiled and stood up.

"Munkustrap, how are you?"

"I-I need to talk to you," Munkustrap said, not meeting his eyes.

Alonzo stretched out in front of his den, he gave a groan as Tugger decided to sit on his back. Alonzo looked over his shoulder at his uncle.

"Tugger…get your fat butt off of me," Alonzo groaned, trying to shift under Tugger's weight. Tugger looked at him.

"Nah, I'm fine here," Tugger yawned, shifting around so his bony rear end dug against Alonzo's back. Alonzo sighed, growling slightly.

"Tuggie!"

"Oh…Everlasting Cat, no," Alonzo whispered, going still. Tugger laughed.

"Yep…it's my fan-club," Tugger laughed as they came running over. Alonzo struggled.

"Nooo!"

"Tuggie!" Etcetera squealed, ignoring Alonzo, who groaned.

"How are you, Tuggie?"

"I'm a little hurt, Cetty," Tugger said, faking hurt. Jemima, Vicky, Electra and Etcetera made a loud noise and cooed all over him.

"What's wrong, Tugs?" Electra asked, sliding over to him.

"Alonzo said I was fat!" Tugger said, pouting, "And it hurt," Tugger put his paw over his heart. The Queen-kits, except for Victoria, all looked at Alonzo angrily.

"T-Tugger," Alonzo whimpered as the Queen-kits growled at him.

"You're not fat, Tuggie!" Etcetera said, leaping into Tugger's lap. Alonzo groaned at the added weight. Tugger laughed, winking at Etcetera. She swooned and fell off his lap.

"How dare you?" Tugger and Alonzo looked towards Deuteronomy's den, just in time to see Munkustrap stumbling out backwards and falling over.

"I…I…" Munkustrap stammered, looking up at Deuteronomy as Deuteronomy towered over him.

"You are like that damn mother of yours!" Deuteronomy yelled. The whole yard had stopped to watch Deuteronomy and Munkustrap. Munkustrap winced as Deuteronomy took a hit at his mother.

"You're never content to just stay somewhere!"

"I…"

"I took you in!" Deuteronomy yelled. "I treated you like my son…and this is how you repay me!"

"Da…Old Deuteronomy, please," Munkustrap said. "Try to understand…"

"No!" Munkustrap lowered his head.

"Your mother left the yard, Munkustrap," Deuteronomy snapped. "And look how it treated her, she had nothing…she gave you up because she wanted the glamour!"

"I'm not after…!"

"Listen to me!" Deuteronomy thundered. Munkustrap went quiet, looking up at Deuteronomy.

"We all accepted you as one of us…even though when Grizabella left, she was no longer a Jellicle," Deuteronomy snapped. "And this is how you are repaying us?"

"Sir…I mean no disrespect," Munkustrap started. "But I feel there's something out there that needs me more," Deuteronomy glared at Munkustrap. Alonzo and Tugger exchanged looks.

"If you go through with this, if you leave the yard," Deuteronomy hissed. "You will be exiled and you will never be allowed to return," Deuteronomy walked back into his den, leaving Munkustrap on the ground. Alonzo and Tugger watched as Munkustrap slowly rose to his feet, ignoring the mutters as he made his way back to his den. Tugger rose to his feet and quickly followed after him.

The Queen-kits looked at each other before darting off to their mothers, crying slightly. Alonzo sat up, sighing. He wanted to go see if Munkustrap was okay…and what the hell was he thinking about?

Alonzo slipped off the tyre when Plato came to cover him. He walked into Munkustrap's, Tugger's and Misto's den to find Tugger and Misto sitting down while Munkustrap packed his things into a sock.

"You're actually leaving?" Alonzo breathed. Munkustrap nodded, not looking at him.

"Munkus…why?" Alonzo asked.

"Because there's something out there that needs me more," Munkustrap said quietly. Alonzo blinked, looking at Tugger and Misto. They shrugged.

"Munkus…but…" Alonzo tried. Munkustrap turned and looked at him.

"What about us?" Alonzo asked. Munkustrap sighed, sitting down on his nest.

"I…I'm going to miss you, I am…it's just there's something out there that needs me more," Munkustrap said slowly.

"What's out there, Munk?" Misto asked.

"I don't know yet," Munkustrap answered.

"Is that why you were talking to Macavity?" Alonzo asked suddenly. Tugger and Misto whipped their heads up as that. Munkustrap sighed.

"Yes,"

"He's going to get you killed," Tugger said.

"No, he's not…he didn't really say anything, he just told me to do what I thought was right," Munkustrap said. Tugger sighed.

Munkustrap grabbed his sock and stood up.

"Munkus," Tugger said weakly, standing up as well. Munkustrap hugged him tightly.

"I…I had trouble deciding because I didn't want to leave you alone," Munkustrap whispered.

"S-Stay safe," Tugger whispered. Munkustrap hugged Misto and Alonzo left before leaving the den.

Deuteronomy was waiting. His face was cold as the Jellicles gathered.

"So, you're leaving?" Deuteronomy asked coldly.

"Yes," Munkustrap answered.

"Munkustrap, you are exiled…you are never allowed to return," Munkustrap gave a small nod and started walking towards the gates.

_Deception  
Disgrace  
Evil as plain as the scar on his face_

Deception (An outrage!)  
Disgrace (For shame!)  
He asked for trouble the moment he came

Deception (An outrage!)  
(He can't change his stripes)  
Disgrace (For shame!)  
(You know these Outsider types)  
He asked for trouble the moment he came  
(See you later, agitator!)  
Deception (An outrage!)  
(Just leave us alone!)  
Disgrace (For shame!)  
(Traitor, go back with your own!)  
He asked for trouble the moment he came  
(See you later, agitator!)

Born in grief  
Raised in hate  
Helpless to defy his fate  
Let him run  
Let him live

But do not forget what we cannot forgive

And he is not one of us  
He has never been one of us  
He is not part of us  
Not our kind

Someone once lied to us  
Now we're not so blind  
For we knew he would do what he's done  
And we know that he'll never be one of us

He is not one of us

Deception

Disgrace

Deception

Disgrace

Deception

Alonzo watched as Munkustrap paused briefly by Coricopat and Tantomile. Coricopat and Munkustrap touched paws before Munkustrap reached out, taking Tantomile's paw, giving it a small squeeze. Tantomile sighed, lowering her head sadly as Munkustrap let her paw go and walked towards the gate. Alonzo watched as Munkustrap's back disappeared out of the gates. Tugger looked at Deuteronomy and shook his head before going back to his den, Misto following him. Alonzo sighed.

Munkustrap was gone.

CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Well? …this would have been up sooner, but I was at my high school doing a bbq for the widdle year 7s :D

Song is Not one of us from Lion King 2

Thanks to those who reviewed! I'm so glad you like it!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	4. Dream and confusion

I'm back! Sorry but my charger died and my bro's computers didn't have word so I couldn't write, but I have a new charger and I am back! Yay! Good thing too, my brain was on overdrive, I had soo many ideas…including two new stories, one is Munkus angst and the other revolves around Pouncival!

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Cori caught Tantomile's paw as she went to run after Munkustrap.

"Tants, no," Cori sighed, pulling his sister to him. Tears fell from Tantomile's eyes.

"But…"

"I know, Tants…but he doesn't want you out there with him," Cori whispered, hugging her. "He wants you safe…and he wants you here," Tantomile nodded against Cori's shoulder, sniffling slightly.

"H-He's going to be okay," Tantomile whispered, pulling away and looking at Cori, her dark green eyes determine.

"I know he's going to be okay," Cori gave a smile.

"He'll be fine," Cori smiled.

Tugger stared at the gates long after Munkustrap had disappeared. Misto appeared and wrapped his arms around his uncle's waist. Tugger looked down at him before looking back to the gates but rubbing Misto's head.

"He'll be alright, Tugger," Misto mumbled. Tugger sighed, lowering his head.

"I'm gonna miss him too," Misto sobbed slightly, burying his face into the side of Tugger's mane. Tugger turned around, pulling the small Tux into his arms. Tugger looked around the yard…they were still shocked, but a few of them seemed past it, they didn't seem to care that Munkustrap was gone.

It was so strange with Munkustrap gone, Alonzo couldn't help but think as he stared around the yard.

The kittens were playing once again but they seemed a little…lost. They kept looking towards the tyre, as though expecting to see Munkustrap there but instead finding Alonzo.

"How is everything?" Alonzo looked to the side, finding Coricopat sitting beside him.

"It's weird," Alonzo admitted, looking around the yard once more. "It's been two weeks and I still wake up, expecting to leave my den and find Munkustrap on the tyre already," Cori nodded mutely in agreement.

"It is strange," Cori murmured.

"Is Tantomile okay?" Cori startled at Alonzo's sudden question.

"What?"

"Is Tantomile okay?" Alonzo repeated. "I haven't seen her around as much," Cori sighed.

"I…It's hard for her," Cori said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "They were close and it's hurting her that he's gone,"

"They loved each other," Alonzo murmured. Cori looked at him and gave a single nod.

"Cori…is that what Munkustrap talked to you about?" Alonzo asked. "About leaving?"

"Yes," Cori answered. "He…he wasn't feeling as needed here as he used to be," Alonzo frowned, looking back at the kittens.

"They're growing up," Cori said softly. "He knew he didn't have much longer with them…and he likes to have a purpose in his life…and he feels that there is something, someone, out there that needs him more than we do," Alonzo sighed, lowering his head.

He already missed Munkustrap, his best friend.

Alonzo yawned, rubbing his eyes as he looked around the empty yard. Night had fallen and Jenny had just ushered the kittens back into their den. Alonzo lifted his head as he heard giggling and saw Jerrie and Teazer edging across the yard. Alonzo just shook his head and decided to let them go…why not let them enjoy themselves and go steal?

Alonzo yawned, rubbing his nose before sneezing.

"Nice, Patches,"

"Shut up," Alonzo called back to Tugger. Tugger grinned and walked across the yard before he stopped, hesitating in front of Deuteronomy's den. Tugger walked in, finding Deuteronomy sitting on the floor, reading.

"How are you acting so calm?" Deuteronomy looked up and saw Tugger standing in the doorway. Deuteronomy closed the book and set it aside.

"Tugger, how are you?" Deuteronomy asked, smiling warmly. Tugger blinked.

"How are you staying so calm?" Tugger asked. "You just banished one of your sons," Deuteronomy sighed and picked up his book again.

"Munkustrap wasn't my son,"

Tugger snapped.

"He was your son!" Tugger yelled. "You loved him like he was one of your own, like he was me or Macavity!" Deuteronomy ignored him.

"Munkustrap loved you!" Tugger yelled at Deuteronomy. "You were his dad, he loved you so much…and you told him to get out and not come back, you disowned him in front of his face…how are you not hurting?" Deuteronomy looked up at Tugger.

"If you are here to just yell at me about Munkustrap…then save your breath," Tugger was frozen in his shock. "I will not let him back, he left us, Tugger…he left you behind to pursue a different life,"

"Because he didn't feel as needed anymore," Tugger whispered. "The kittens are growing up…and without them, he doesn't know what he would do," Tugger looked at Deuteronomy once more before leaving the den. Deuteronomy watched as Tugger left. He sighed, setting the book aside.

"_Dad?" Deuteronomy looked around, seeing the small silver kitten edging his way into Deuteronomy's room. Deuteronomy moved the paper aside, opening his arms. Munkustrap quickly made his way into them, curling up. _

"_What is it, Munkus?" Deuteronomy asked softly, rubbing the kitten's head. Deuteronomy smiled._

_He shouldn't be thinking of Munkustrap as a kitten much longer…he was just about to become a Tom, in a few months. _

"_Why did my mum abandon me?" Deuteronomy was shocked by Munkustrap's question. Deuteronomy looked at Munkustrap, seeing that Munkustrap was staring back, his blue eyes large. _

"_It…it's hard to explain, Munkus,"_

"_Please?" Deuteronomy sighed._

"_Your mother dreamed of a life of glamour, Munkustrap," Deuteronomy said slowly. "It's why she left the yard in the first place," Munkustrap blinked._

"_Then…you arrived," Deuteronomy hated to say this to Munkustrap, but he'd find out sooner or later._

"_You interfered with her dreams of glitz and glamour…and you were the result of a one night stand," Deuteronomy murmured. "The Tom she was with hit you," Munkustrap winced and put a paw on his cheek in a memory. Deuteronomy gently moved his paw away, giving Munkustrap a reassuring smile. _

"_She gave you to my keeping because she didn't want you with the Tom but she didn't want to leave him either…and she knew you'd be safe with us," Deuteronomy told Munkustrap._

"_So, she abandoned me because she didn't want to give up the Tom that hit me…because that would damage her dreams of glamour?" Munkustrap asked._

"_I'm afraid so, Munkus," Deuteronomy murmured. Munkustrap nodded, hugging Deuteronomy._

"_Love you, Dad," Munkustrap whispered in Deuteronomy's ear. Deuteronomy smiled, hugging the small Tom close._

"_I love you too, son," Munkustrap purred, nuzzling Deuteronomy's cheek before letting go and walking back into the other den._

"_Did he tell you?" Deuteronomy's ears pricked at the sound of Tugger's voice._

"_Yeah,"_

_Deuteronomy moved closer to the door, peering out. Munkus, Tugger and Macavity were sitting beside each other. _

"_What did he say?" Macavity asked Munkustrap softly._

"_She abandoned me because she wanted a life of glamour and I got in the way," Deuteronomy watched as Macavity pulled Munkustrap into his arms. Munkustrap's back was heaving as he cried._

"_It's alright, Munkus," Macavity murmured, as Tugger rubbed Munkustrap's back._

"_You have us now…you have a family, forget about her," Deuteronomy gave a small smile and headed back inside. _

_Munkustrap would be okay with his boys…and Macavity was right, Munkustrap did have a family._

Deuteronomy shook his head, clearing that memory.

Munkustrap betrayed them…he had just deserted them; going to find a so-called better life and had left them, after everything they had done for him.

Deuteronomy shook his head…it was better to forget Munkustrap had ever been in their life.

Alonzo watched as Tugger stormed out of Deuteronomy's den, looking angry and quite hurt.

"Tugger?" Alonzo called. Tugger turned and looked at Alonzo. He walked over, joining Alonzo on the tyre.

"Are you okay?" Alonzo asked gently.

"Dad's…he's not…he doesn't care that Munkustrap is gone, he's disowned him and said he'd never let Munkus back," Alonzo was speechless. He watched as Tugger suddenly broke down, sobbing loudly. Alonzo cautiously hugged Tugger. Tugger turned his head, sobbing into Alonzo's shoulder. Alonzo cautiously rubbed his back.

After a while, Tugger got up and left, giving Alonzo a weak smile as Misto appeared by the tyre, looking at Tugger worriedly. Tugger left with Misto, going back to the den they used to share with Munkustrap.

Alonzo shook out his fur as Admetus came to relieve him.

"Hey, Lonz?" Admetus called hesitantly.

"Mm?"

"Why did Munkus leave?" Admetus asked.

"He felt something out there needed him more," Alonzo answered. "He didn't leave for the glamour, he left because something out there needs him more than we do," Admetus nodded, giving a small smile.

"He's a Protector by nature," Admetus said, smiling. "I know he wasn't going to leave for the same reason Grizabella did…but to protect," Alonzo smiled and nodded to Admetus before heading off to his own den.

Alonzo looked around his empty den, giving a small smile. He broke up with Cassandra a week ago, a week after Munkus had left. Alonzo stretched out before settling down on his nest, curling up and yawning largely. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_Munkustrap and Macavity sat on a roof, looking over at a warehouse. _

"_Are you still sure you want to do this?" Macavity asked, looking at Munkustrap. Munkustrap nodded, looking back at Macavity. Munkustrap was looking tired, a little on the skinny side and his fur was slightly messed up. Macavity sighed, glancing back at the warehouse. _

"_I want weekly updates from you!" Macavity gave a slight growl. Munkustrap smiled._

"_Worried about me, Mac?"_

"_Yes…especially if you're going to go through with this," Macavity answered, looking at Munkustrap. Munkustrap gave a wry smile._

"_I have to, Mac, you know I do,"_

"_No, you don't need to do this…come live with me and do whatever you want,"_

"_Mac, I can't…like I said to Deuteronomy when I left, something needs me more out here,"_

"_I need you at my lair?"_

"_Nice try, but no," Munkustrap smiled. Macavity sighed. _

"_You know why I'm doing this, Mac," Munkustrap said softly. Macavity sighed, nodding._

"_I wish I didn't tell you now," Macavity muttered._

"_Mac, come on," Munkustrap smiled, rubbing his shoulder against Macavity's. Macavity gave Munkustrap a playful push. _

"_I'll be fine, I'll make sure you know where I am at all times," Munkustrap promised him, nuzzling Macavity. Macavity sighed, nuzzling him back. _

"_Just be careful," Macavity muttered. Munkustrap gave a smile. They sat in silence._

"_Munk…have you thought about what would happen if you do get caught?" Macavity asked. _

"_Yes,"_

"_Even about what might happen to the Jellicles if they find out who you grew up with?" Munkustrap blinked, Macavity sighed. _

"_What they'd do to Tantomile?" Macavity pressed him slightly. _

"_I need to cut all of my ties with the Jellicles," Munkustrap whispered, his ears pressing down slightly. "The Jellicles…even though I'm exiled, they're still in danger,"_

"_The Jellicles need to forget about you, mustn't try and hunt you down," Macavity murmured. Macavity looked at Munkustrap, sighing._

"_I need your collar, Munkus," Macavity said. Munkustrap looked at him, his blue eyes pained._

"_It's the only way, Munkus," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap hesitated, his paw on the clasp of his collar._

"_Deuteronomy gave it to me when I came of age," Munkustrap mumbled, hesitating._

"_And he gave one to me too, but I threw it away as soon as he exiled me, as soon as he disowned me," Macavity said bitterly. Munkustrap unclasped his collar, giving it to Macavity. Macavity pulled out Munkustrap's arm._

"_This is going to hurt," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap nodded, steeling himself. Macavity cut into Munkustrap's arm. Munkustrap gave a muffled pained groan. Macavity let the blood drip onto Munkustrap's collar before he was satisfied. _

"_What are you going to tell them?" Munkustrap asked before tending to the wound on his arm._

"_You were killed by Pollicles…or me, I'll decide when I get there," Macavity answered. Munkustrap looked at him._

"_Stay safe, Munk," Macavity murmured, hugging Munkustrap once more before he disappeared into the night. Munkustrap looked back at the warehouse once more before he disappeared into the night._

Alonzo startled awake, he sat up and looked around.

That was so weird.

That dream had seemed so real…but why would Munkus go to Macavity? Why?

Alonzo let it go and went back to sleep.

It was just a dream after all.

Alonzo looked around the next day, watching as the kittens played with Admetus and Plato. Admetus gave a laugh as he was tackled to the ground.

"Macavity!" Demeter's scream rang loud and clear throughout the clearing. Alonzo darted to his feet, looking around. Alonzo watched as Macavity walked through the clearing, the inhabitants quickly darting away.

"What do you want?" Alonzo hissed. Macavity looked down at the object in his paws before tossing it to Alonzo. Alonzo caught it and his heart dropped.

It was Munkustrap's bloodied collar.

"He's dead," Macavity said simply. "You left him an open target to me…and it was so good to rip into my enemy, into the Jellicle Protector that you exiled, you fools," Cries sounded across the yard.

"You exiled him and left him easy game for me…his blood is on your paws," Macavity's and Alonzo's eyes met briefly before Macavity stalked from the yard. Alonzo looked around, his eyes resting on the stunned Deuteronomy before going to the frozen and shocked Misto and Tugger…before wrenching over to the right, landing on the wailing Tantomile, who had collapsed into her brother's arms as she lost control of her emotions.

No…that couldn't be true, Munkus could not be dead. Alonzo was confused.

He had dreamed that Macavity had told Munkustrap he would deliver his blood soaked collar to the yard, he had dreamed that Macavity had planned this and Munkustrap had helped him do it.

Alonzo was so confused…he needed to talk to Cori, but Cori was too busy trying to comfort his sobbing sister.

This was too weird.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Ahh, it feels so good to update again!

Thanks to those who reviewed, hopefully I didn't leave you dying for more ;)

Please read and review, I've seriously missed them!

Luv HGP!


	5. Truth about the dreams

Alonzo shivered, the memory of his dream running through his head once more. He hadn't been able to talk to Coricopat yet, he was too busy trying to comfort Tantomile and keep her calm.

The dream was so weird, it seemed so real!

Alonzo shuddered and looked back over the yard. Tugger had barely left his den after Macavity had brought back Munkustrap's bloodied collar. Misto stayed with him and Bomba and Demeter went by frequently, along with Jennyanydots, who was worried about Tugger's mental and physical state. Things had changed even more after Macavity had appeared in the yard. The kittens were subdued, Jenny looked pale and shocked…Tugger's condition and Deuteronomy walking around the yard, looking unsure and shocked.

Alonzo wearily lifted his head as Plato walked up, giving him a small smile.

"Go to bed," Plato smiled softly, knowing how close Alonzo and Munkustrap had been. Alonzo nodded numbly.

"Lonz…are you okay?" Plato asked as Alonzo slipped off the tyre. Alonzo looked at him.

"Hm?" He questioned tiredly.

"Are you okay?" Plato asked once more. "I know…I know you've been struggling with the fact that Munkus is…gone," Alonzo shrugged.

"Just been having trouble sleeping," Alonzo murmured before walking to his den. Alonzo sighed, settling down on his nest once more. Alonzo rolled over, finally closing his eyes.

_Munkustrap stood crouched on the roof-top, his blue eyes piercing the night. The wind ruffled his slight messy silver fur. Munkustrap reached for his neck before slowly lowering his paw…he seemed to have forgotten his collar wasn't there. Munkustrap darted across the ceiling and down the fire-escape. _

_He ran across the street and into a warehouse. _

_Munkustrap's eyes flashed with hate and anger as he swiped at the cats that ran at him, trying to fight him. _

_Munkustrap's sharp claws flashed in the moonlight, streaming in from one of the windows, as he swiped and clawed at the cats that still came running at him. Munkustrap snarled, his sharp teeth bared, as he shoved a large Tom aside. _

"_Where?" Munkustrap yelled, grabbing the Tom's chest fur, pulling him up from the ground. The Tom hissed at him. Munkustrap back-pawed him across the face, swiping at the other cats that ran at him, as he remained holding onto the cat's chest-fur._

"_Where?" Munkustrap snarled again. _

"_Tell me or I'll end your life,"_

"_Down the hall," The Tom gasped, through bloodied lips. _

"_Where?" Munkustrap hissed softly._

"_Down the hall…eighth door to the right," The Tom gasped. Munkustrap gave a bitter smile before snapping the Tom's neck. Munkustrap dropped the dead Tom to the floor and darted down the hall. _

_He ran down the hall, his eyes focused on the doors as he ran past, counting them. He came to the right door and tried the handle…it was locked. Munkustrap rammed himself against the door, ears twitching as he heard yelling growing ever louder. He rammed the door once more and it burst open. _

_Munkustrap flung the door open and looked in…his eyes resting on…_

"Lonz, your watch!" Alonzo woke up, growling. Mungojerrie stood in the doorway, idly scratching his ear. Mungo grinned as he watched Alonzo sit up.

"Mornin'!" Mungo said cheerfully, hoping to cheer Alonzo up somewhat. Alonzo blinked, glaring at him. Mungojerrie recoiled slightly…an idea suddenly came to Alonzo.

"Hey, can you watch for me for just a bit?" Alonzo asked. Jerrie tilted his head.

"I need to talk to Cori about something," Alonzo said. Jerrie nodded. Jenny and Skimble had told them to help out Alonzo anyway they could, because they knew he'd be suffering because he had lost his best friend.

"Sure," Jerrie said. Alonzo got to his feet, before racing from the den.

"Thanks, Jerrie," Alonzo breathed as he ran past Jerrie. He arrived out in front of Cori's den as Cori walked out of it.

"Hey," Cori mumbled.

"I need to talk to you," Alonzo panted. Cori raised an eyebrow, glancing towards his den.

"What about?" He asked.

"I've been…I've been having dreams," Alonzo said slowly, unsure. Cori gave a quirk of a smile.

"Shouldn't you be talking to Jenny about _that_?" Cori smiled.

"Not those kinda dreams," Alonzo rolled his eyes. "They're about Munkustrap," Cori frowned.

"I dreamed that Munkus and Macavity planned Macavity bringing Munkustrap's bloodied collar here," Alonzo explained quickly.

"Give me your paw," Cori said, holding his paw up. Alonzo eyed it.

"Now," Cori growled. Alonzo took Cori's paw, watching as Cori's eyes slid shut. Alonzo blinked, shocked, as images rushed past his eyes. He looked at the images, though he could barely see Cori standing in front of him. Suddenly, the images stopped. Alonzo blinked and focused back onto Cori.

Cori's dark green eyes were fixed firmly on him.

"Those just aren't ordinary dreams, Alonzo," Cori said slowly. "Those are visions," Alonzo blinked.

"Have you had any of them before?"

"Once…I saw a Pollicle come into the yard but I put it off because Pollicles were always attacking us," Alonzo said. "I was woken up by Munkustrap yelling…there was a Pollicle in the yard, the mirror image of the one I had dreamed,"

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I put it off as a coincidence…all Pollicles look alike," Alonzo said. Cori nodded.

"Munks is still alive," Cori murmured, looking over his shoulder slightly.

"Told you," Alonzo watched as Tantomile emerged from the den, rubbing her red eyes.

"Sorry, Tantomile," Cori said softly, drawing his depressed sister into his arms. Tantomile sighed and rested her head against her brother's shoulder. Alonzo couldn't help but smile.

Tantomile and Cori were so close, Cori was always there when Tanto needed him and Tanto was there when Cori needed her. It was quite sweet.

"Well," Tantomile whispered, looking at Cori. "What do we do?"

"We can't do anything, Tants," Cori murmured, rubbing her ear. "Macavity helped fake Munkustrap's death so we wouldn't go after him, to try and bring him back…so we weren't put in danger for whatever Munkustrap is doing,"

"What was he doing in that warehouse?" Alonzo questioned, confused. He knew now that Cori had opened his bond to Tantomile and had let her see what Alonzo had dreamt.

"I'm not sure," Cori admitted. Cori tilted his head, looking at Alonzo. Alonzo shuffled slightly.

"What?" He asked.

"Your powers have surfaced late," Cori said. "Before Munkustrap went, you had only one vision…and that was when we were all in danger," Tantomile gave a whimper, turning her head to bury her face into Cori's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Alonzo asked, confused and a little scared.

"You seem to have visions when we are in danger…right now you're having visions of Munkustrap meaning," Cori's eyes flickered down to Tantomile. "Meaning he may still be in danger yet," Alonzo blinked. Tantomile gave a small whimper once more. Cori shushed her softly and rubbed her back. Alonzo sighed.

"I need to get back," Alonzo murmured. Cori nodded, walking his sister back inside the den.

Alonzo stretched out on the tyre, looking over the yard, feeling a little calmer.

He knew Munkus was alive and now he could relax, but he was still worried about Munkustrap's wellbeing.

"Hey, Patches," Alonzo looked up, seeing a pale and slightly sickly looking Tugger sitting beside him.

"Hey, I haven't seen you for a week," Alonzo gave a small smile.

"Jenny forced me out here," Tugger murmured, his face emotionless.

"Hey, Tugger," Alonzo said slowly. "Munkustrap is still alive," Tugger looked at him.

"How do you know?" Tugger asked hoarsely.

"I've been having visions apparently," Alonzo said. "And Munkustrap is still alive, Macavity and Munkus planned for Macavity to come into the yard with Munkustrap's bloodied collar so we wouldn't go looking for Munkus," Alonzo looked at Tugger. Tugger smiled and pulled Alonzo into his arms, into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you," Tugger murmured before letting him go and sliding off the tyre.

"Tugger, Munkus wants us to think he's dead for a reason," Alonzo said. Tugger nodded.

"It'll stay between us for now," Tugger winked and headed off, the swagger back in his steps.

Alonzo curled back onto the tyre, smiling slightly.

Two weeks later, Alonzo lay sleeping in his nest once more when he was hit with a dream.

_Munkustrap was walking down a street, limping slightly. Wounds covered his silver figure, being thrown into view as he walked under a street lamp. Munkustrap looked down at the small black thing in his arms as he walked down an alley way._

_He edged into a building and headed towards the basement, adjusting his hold on the thing in his arms. _

"_Did you get her?" A smile appeared on Munkustrap's face as he reached the bottom step of the basement._

"_Sure did," Munkustrap smiled, setting the small black thing on the floor. A sudden rush of kittens ran over to the small black thing._

"_Leena!" A large black Tom cried out. The small black thing stirred and looked up, a smile breaking out on her pretty little face._

"_Tyla!" Leena cried, rushing into his arms. Munkustrap sat down on the floor, next to a large nest and adjusted the nest. _

_Six kittens walked over to him, sitting in the nest. Munkustrap looked over them, smiling slightly. _

_There were bruises and scratches covering the kittens small bodies. All of them were looking at Munkustrap, their eyes wide and innocent._

"_Munkus, can you tell us a story?" A creamy and black Queen asked, edging over to him. Munkustrap smiled, wincing slightly as he pulled the kitten into his lap. She immediately got settled as the other kittens crowded around him. Tyla holding onto Leena's paw as they moved to sit around Munkustrap._

"_Hm…what to tell you," Munkustrap teased them. The kittens all started chattering at once._

"_Okay, okay, I know, I know," Munkustrap laughed. Munkustrap started telling his story, his voice flowing as he sung the lines easily. Pain was etched slightly across Munkustrap's face, it was obvious to see he was in pain, and those deep lacerations on his side and chest were probably the cause…but he was putting the pain aside, for the kittens._

Alonzo slowly opened his eyes.

Munkustrap had been after the kittens, that was what he was trying to find, trying to find those kittens and…save them?

Alonzo smiled.

That was so like Munkustrap.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sorry it's short but I'm tired…might have trouble updating over the next two days…I have swimming sports tomorrow but I should be able to update…and on Friday I have to stay after school for auditions so…hmm…

Thanks to those who reviewed! It felt so awesome coming home to reviews!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	6. Dying

Alonzo wandered over to Cori's den, looking in. Cori was asleep in the corner, looking exhausted.

"Hello, Alonzo," Alonzo startled and looked over at Tantomile, who he had failed to notice.

"You can come in," Tantomile smiled at him. "He's not going to wake up for a while," Alonzo walked in and sat beside Tantomile, looking towards the sleeping Coricopat.

"He didn't get to sleep until just a few hours ago…and he only fell asleep because he was so exhausted," Tantomile said quietly, looking at her brother. Alonzo looked over at Cori, Cori turned over onto his side, curling up tightly. Alonzo frowned. It was just past midday and Cori had supposed fallen asleep a few hours ago.

"Why did he fall asleep so late?" Alonzo asked Tantomile softly.

"He's been thinking about Munkustrap…about what you told him," Tantomile said slowly, looking back to Alonzo. "He's wondering what Munkustrap is doing,"

"Actually, I know," Alonzo said. "I had another dream last night." Tantomile put her paw out immediately and Alonzo took it. Tantomile let go, a small smile on her lips.

"Kittens," She whispered, smiling. "He's protecting them," Alonzo smiled as well.

"I told…I told Tugger too," Alonzo said slowly. Tantomile nodded.

"Good," Tantomile sighed. "It was probably a good idea…he's been suffering," Alonzo nodded in agreement. Cori gave a sudden tremble, which was violent enough to catch the attention of both Alonzo and Tantomile. Tantomile moved over to her brother as he began shivering, trembling. She put her paw on his shoulder. He startled awake, his eyes wide as he stared at her. Her paw drifted over his forehead, as though she was trying to reassure him. Cori gave another shudder and settled back down, his eyes sliding shut once more. Alonzo stared at them, confused. Tantomile crawled back over to Alonzo and sat down, seeming sad.

"Is he okay?" Alonzo asked. Tantomile gave a sad smile.

"He's been…a little unwell lately," Tantomile murmured. "He'll be fine," Tantomile added, seeing the worried look on Alonzo's face. Alonzo nodded and left the den.

Tantomile looked back at Cori, his eyes were closed but she knew he was awake.

"You didn't tell him," Cori mumbled. Tantomile moved over to him, resting her paw on his side. Cori opened his eyes slightly.

"No reason to yet," She whispered, rubbing his side.

"Tantomile…five months," Cori muttered, closing his eyes tightly.

"We don't know it'll happen, Cori!" Tantomile cried quietly. Cori rested his paw on hers.

"Tants, look at me," Cori opened his eyes once more and Tantomile could see the slight sickly tinge behind his eyes.

"You'll be fine!" She growled. Cori smiled.

"If you say so, sister," Cori whispered. Tantomile leaned over, kissing his head.

"Rest, Cori…you need to get better,"

"As you command," Cori smiled, voice filled with humour. Tantomile gave his side a small smack. Cori chuckled and went back to sleep.

_Munkustrap sat with his back pressed against the wall, the kittens all pressed to his sides and chests, their faces buried in his fur. Munkustrap was looking up, towards the window above his head. His breathing was heavy in the quiet room._

"_Shh," Munkustrap quickly shushed a sobbing kitten, worried. He looked back up towards the window, watching as a shadow crossed across it. Munkustrap held his breath, staring at the shadow, waiting for it to pass. _

_Eventually it did and Munkustrap let out a sigh of relief, unwrapping his arms from around the kittens._

"_It's safe," Munkustrap murmured to them. They all remained clutching to him, trembling._

"_Munkus, we don't want to go back," A tan kitten said, trembling._

"_You won't, Yup," Munkustrap reassured the kitten. "I'll do my best to keep you safe," _

_Munkustrap looked towards the window, he seemed to be thinking._

"_We need to move," Munkustrap told the kittens. The kittens looked at Munkustrap, their eyes wide._

Alonzo woke up from his sleep and looked around the yard from where he had fallen asleep in front of his den.

Someone was after Munkustrap and the kittens…the kittens were scared, and they didn't want to go back.

Back to where? Where did Munkustrap save them from?

Alonzo stretched out, rubbing his eyes and sat up, looking around. The kittens were playing happily and carefree. Alonzo frowned.

Those kittens that Munkustrap had with him were obviously scared of something or someone…the kittens here were lucky…very lucky, they didn't have to fear anything.

Tugger, Alonzo and Misto were walking over to Coricopat's and Tantomile's den, chatting happily as they did so. They stopped when they arrived at Cori's and Tant's den, watching as Jennyanydots exited the den.

"Jenny?" Tugger asked, worried. Jenny gave a small smile.

"Just a check up, my dears," Jenny said lightly…a little too lightly, Alonzo couldn't help but notice.

"Cori hasn't been so well," Jenny smiled at them…but her smile was forced, Misto noticed that. Jenny nodded to them and walked off.

Tugger, Misto and Alonzo all exchanged looks before walking into the den. Cori was curled up on his nest, sleeping, his side rising and falling evenly as he breathed heavily. Tugger, Misto and Alonzo all looked at him, confused. Jenny had just walked out of the den…and already Cori was in a deep sleep?

"He fell asleep as Jenny was looking him over," Tantomile said, stepping from the shadows.

"How sick is he?" Misto asked, looking at his friend sadly.

"Pretty sick," Tantomile mumbled. "But he'll be fine…I know he will be," A small humming came from Cori.

"Shut it," Tantomile groaned as Cori opened his eyes. "I don't want to hear it anymore!" Tugger, Alonzo and Misto all looked at each other again.

Tantomile didn't want to hear the small humming noise?

"Face it, Tants," Cori murmured, sitting up.

Maybe not.

"No," Tantomile hissed at him. Cori gave a weak smile in her direction. Tantomile sighed.

"Um?" Tugger asked. "Hello?"

"Hi, Tugger," Cori smiled. They all sat down and started talking, Alonzo couldn't help but notice the small looks Tantomile kept giving Cori, and the occasionally paleness that crossed Cori's face. Misto looked at Alonzo, giving a worried look.

He could sense something was wrong with both Cori and Tantomile…but they were blocking him from finding out what was really wrong.

"Any new dreams, Lonz?" Cori asked. Alonzo nodded.

"Yeah, I had one today actually," Alonzo said slowly. "Munkustrap was trying to hide, keeping the kittens quiet…they were waiting for a shadow to pass the window…as though someone was after them," Tugger looked shocked.

"The kittens were scared…a tanned one named Yup didn't want to go back," Alonzo said, sounding confused.

"Munkustrap promised them that he would do all that he would to make sure they didn't go back…before saying they had to move," Cori nodded, closing his eyes, seeming deep in thought.

_Munkustrap tackled a large Tom out of the way before swiping at another, knocking him back._

"_Run!" Munkustrap yelled, shoving a Tom back. The six kittens bolted from the cell with Munkustrap close behind them, keeping the cats back. Munkustrap gave a cry of pain as claws dug into his side. _

_He shoved the Tom out of the way and ran after the kittens. They lost the Toms and Munkustrap stopped them running. Munkustrap picked up the kittens in his arms and began walking._

_The youngest and smallest kitten hung from Munkustrap's mouth, the next two youngest were in Munkustrap's arms, the third oldest hung from Munkustrap's neck and the oldest two hung onto Munkustrap's tail as he walked. _

_Munkustrap winced as he shifted slightly as he walked. He looked around the park he was in and gave a small smile, heading towards a hidden cave. He walked inside the small, hidden entrance and looked around the roomy cavern. He set the kittens down and smiled at them._

"_Stay here, I'm going to find us some things," Munkustrap told them. "Stay hidden and stay quiet," The kittens nodded and huddled together at the back of the cavern as Munkustrap left the cave. _

_Munkustrap walked down the streets and nabbed some blankets from some humans clothesline. _

_As he was walking back, he collapsed to his knees, dropping the blankets. He put his paw on his right side and looked at the large wounds. Munkustrap took in a deep breath before gathering up the blankets and walking back to the cave, where the kittens were waiting. Munkustrap set up the nest and sat in it, the kittens huddling around him._

"_Munkus, can you sing us a song?" A small white and red queen asked._

"_Yes, Alice," Munkustrap smiled weakly. He thought for a moment._

_Fumbling his confidence  
And wondering why the world has passed him by  
Hoping that he's bid for more than arguments  
And failed attempts to fly, fly_

We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside

Dreaming about Providence  
And whether mice or men have second tries  
Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open  
Maybe we're bent and broken, broken

We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?

We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than the wars of our fathers  
And everything inside screams for second life, yeah

We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live  
We were meant to live

_Munkustrap looked around, smiling as he saw the kittens asleep beside him. Munkustrap lay down amongst them and smiled. He winced in pain but didn't try and clean the wound on his side._

"Lonz, wake up," Alonzo opened his eyes, finding Tugger standing above him.

"Huh?" Alonzo asked, confused and tired.

"Cori's collapsed," Tugger said, his voice breaking. Alonzo sat up.

"Is he okay?" Alonzo watched as Tugger bit his lip, giving a small shake of his head.

"Jenny says he's dying,"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

:O…shocking, huh?

Song is Meant to Live by Switchfoot!

Swimming sports was awesome, everyone loved my outfit, go house spirit :P

May have trouble updating tomoz, I have auditions and I have to do a plan for a SAC I have on Tuesday…so, yeah…but it's just a monologue and I know what to do for it already :P

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	7. Talking and brotherly comfort

Alonzo was shocked as he stood by the door to the infirmary, his honey eyes staring at his friend, who lay unconscious on the mattress, Jenny crouching nervously by his side. He startled when a paw rested on his back. He looked around and saw Tantomile looking at him, her eyes red and puffy.

"Are you okay?" Alonzo asked Tantomile gently, taking her paw. Tantomile gave a sniff, looking at Cori.

"He was fine…" She croaked. "We were walking, he was laughing and the next thing I knew, he was on the ground…not moving," Alonzo sighed, looking at Cori, who was deathly pale on the mattress. Tantomile walked away. She walked around the junkyard, remembering a happier time, when she and Munkustrap had walked down here together…when Munkustrap had revealed to her that he had loved her.

_Munkustrap sighed, looking at Tantomile. She smiled and looked back before frowning, seeing his sad face._

"_Munkus, what's wrong?" She asked, worriedly. He looked at her, his blue eyes staring at her intently._

_I call sleep. I can't think  
I don't know what's wrong with me  
I see you. within me  
0r am I just imagining  
A vision of how we could have been now  
But I only see me somehow  
I m falling so far  
What we're leaving behind is in the back of my mind  
Cos I'm addicted to you_

Lets take it right from the start  
Can't bare us to be apart no more  
Don't walk away from me now  
Cant lose the love that I found  
I'll promise you no more tears, or fears  
Just give me a chance to show you now  
How my love can change your heart

Don't you see me  
Why can't it be like it used to be  
A light shines in my night  
Its the promise of everything that we could've been  
Its come apart at the seams  
I'm living inside my head, I don t care what is said  
Cos you've opened my heart  
Don't you tear me apart  
Cos I'm addicted to you

Lets take it right from the start  
Can't bare us to be apart no more  
Don't walk away from me now  
Cant lose the love that I found  
I'll promise you no more tears, or fears  
Just give me a chance to show you now  
How my love can change your heart

_Can't you remember baby all the love we shared  
It's hurting me to think that you re no longer here  
I couldn't keep you near me  
I sat down and cleared my mind  
And told myself its just a matter of time  
Yeah  
Cos I'm addicted to you_

Lets take it right from the start  
Can't bare us to be apart no more  
Don't walk away from me now  
Cant lose the love that I found  
I'll promise you no more tears, or fears  
Just give me a chance to show you now  
How my love can change your heart

_Cos I m addicted to you_

_He had taken her face in his paws then and had kissed her. That was the moment Tantomile knew they would always be together…always._

Tantomile sniffed, rubbing her eyes.

They weren't together anymore…not really. Munkustrap was exiled and was trying to save kittens and Tantomile was at the junkyard…trying to be by her brother's side as his health deteriorated.

Alonzo left the infirmary, sighing heavily. Cori had woken up and had been quite frightened when he found himself in the infirmary and not known how he had gotten there. He stopped at his den door and looked up at the stars.

"Oh, Munkus, we need you so much right now," Alonzo murmured before ducking into his den.

Macavity sat in his throne, watching as a rat ran across the floor.

"Ey, boss," Macavity looked up as Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer walked in. Macavity straightened up, looking at them.

"Did you do your job?" Macavity smirked. Jerrie tossed the sock in front Macavity, a loud clinking noise told Macavity they had gotten him exactly what he wanted them to. Macavity looked at them both, his silver eyes settling on Rumpleteazer, whose head was lowered.

"What's the matter, Rumpleteazer?" Macavity smirked. "You're usually more…annoying than this," Teazer gave a sniffle. Macavity looked at her.

"Teazer, tell me what is wrong," Macavity growled.

"Ma friend is dyin'," Teazer whispered. Jerrie turned his head away, biting his lip. Macavity looked at them both, he knew they were both affected by this.

"Who?" Macavity asked.

"Boss…we found…" The hench-cat who walked in trailed off as Macavity held up his paw.

"Who, Rumpleteazer?" Macavity asked.

"Coricopat," Teazer gave a rough sob. "He's dyin' and Jenny can't save 'im!" Macavity tilted his head.

He knew about Coricopat, about how he had helped Munkustrap out with his dilemma, that he had actually had come to Macavity to tell him that Munkustrap needed his help. Macavity frowned, even when Coricopat had showed up in his lair, he had looked a little…unkempt.

"Go back to the junkyard, rest for a while," Macavity told them. "Stay with Coricopat, Teazer, keep him company," Teazer looked at Macavity, her chocolate brown eyes wide. Jerrie took Teazer's paw and led her out.

"What is it?" Macavity asked, looking at the hench-cat.

"We found him, boss," The hench-cat grinned, relieved.

Alonzo rolled over in his sleep, scratching at his side unconsciously.

_Munkustrap walked through the park, looking around. He pounced on a rat and added it to his collection. He suddenly collapsed to his knees, a tremor wracking through his body. Munkustrap shivered on the ground, his silver fur glimmering somewhat, shining with the slight sheen of sweat covering his body._

"_Bast, Munkus, what state have you gotten yourself in?" Munkustrap raised his head, giving a weak smile._

"_Hey, Mac," Munkustrap murmured. Macavity gathered the rats up before pulling Munkustrap up, pulling his arm over his shoulder and supporting him towards the cave._

"_You came here," Macavity murmured, looking at the cave._

"_We found it when we were kittens, Mac…and it's on your territory, so I knew they wouldn't look for us here," Munkustrap coughed as Macavity supported him back into the cave. The kittens all backed away, except for a dark red Tom, who hissed and snarled at Macavity._

"_Cute," Macavity grinned._

"_Kittens, it's okay…he's not going to hurt you," Munkustrap wheezed. The dark red Tom kit still glared at Macavity._

"_Julius, he's my brother," Munkustrap smiled. Julius backed off. Macavity slowly lowered Munkustrap onto the nest before handing the rats to the kittens. Macavity looked over Munkustrap as the kittens ate. _

"_Is there a reason why this is infected?" Macavity growled as he looked at the large wound on Munkustrap's sides._

"_Didn't get around to it," Munkustrap grinned weakly. Macavity glared at him sternly. _

"_Sorry, Mac," Munkustrap wheezed. Macavity cleaned the wounds on Munkustrap's side. _

_Macavity looked around at the kittens as they huddled up and started to doze off. _

"_Munkus," Macavity murmured._

"_Mm?"_

"_Do you want me to take some of the kittens?" Macavity asked, resting his paw on Munkustrap's stomach. Munkustrap looked at the kittens as they slept together._

"_I can't separate them, Mac," Munkustrap whispered. Macavity sighed._

"_I'd take all six…but I can't keep an eye on all six, and I don't trust all of my hench-cats with kittens," Munkustrap gave a weak smile. Macavity watched over the kittens and Munkustrap as they slept. Macavity rested down beside Munkustrap. Munkustrap shifted slightly, his head going to rest on Macavity's stomach. Macavity smiled and rubbed Munkustrap's ears. Munkustrap gave a weak purr. Macavity looked over at the kittens, who slept soundly together. He looked back at Munkustrap, who slept soundly beside him. Macavity looked at him, rubbing his cheek. Munkustrap opened his eyes and looked at him, smiling before closing his eyes once more. Macavity smiled and drifted off to sleep._

Alonzo slowly opened his eyes, sitting up. Munkustrap was sick and Macavity was taking care of him and the kittens?

Obviously Macavity still cared for Munkus…that he still counted Munkustrap as his brother.

"Another dream?" Alonzo turned around and looked towards the source of the hoarse voice.

"Cori, what are you doing out of the infirmary?" Alonzo asked, shocked, getting to his feet and walking over to the male mystic.

"I got released for the day," Cori shrugged, smiling. Alonzo smiled back. Cori walked into the den, sitting down and yawning. Alonzo watched as Tugger and Misto walked in.

"Bast, we were worried about you," Tugger said, looking at Cori.

"So I've heard," Cori smiled. Tugger grinned and leaned back, lounging against Misto, who rolled his eyes.

"Tugger, get off of me," Misto growled.

"No,"

"Now,"

"Nup,"

"I'll fry your tail, I swear I will,"

"Mistoffelees, no magic," Cori smiled.

"Aww, Cori, he's heavy!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Alonzo chuckled with Cori as they watched Misto and Tugger bicker with each other before it turned into tussling.

"Watch out," Cori murmured tiredly as he moved his tail out of the way before it got squashed by the tussling Misto and Tugger.

"So, tell me about your dream," Cori said, looking at Alonzo. Alonzo nodded and told Cori everything.

Cori smiled, leaning back.

"At least we know Munkustrap is being looked after," Cori murmured. Alonzo looked at him. Cori gave a smile.

"Macavity never stopped caring for Munkus…though everyone thinks he's evil, which he sort of is, he only fights against Munkus when he needs to,"

"How do you know this?"

"You know when you walked in on Munkus and Macavity talking?" Cori asked quietly.

"Yes," Alonzo answered, glancing at the two tussling Toms.

"I set that up," Cori said, looking at his paws. "I went to Macavity's lair and told him that he needed to talk to Munkus, to help him out," Alonzo was shocked.

"Cori, why?"

"Because Munkustrap needed his older brother's advice and comfort…because he needed to know there was someone for him on the outside when he got banished,"

"He knew Deuteronomy would exile him," Alonzo murmured.

"Yes," Cori sighed.

"Thank Bast for my dad then, huh," Alonzo laughed, though somewhat bitterly. Cori looked at him, his dark green eyes unwavering.

"Don't be so bitter, Alonzo," Cori sighed, his eyes sliding shut. "Reconcile before its too late for everyone," Alonzo watched as the sickly Tom fell asleep. Alonzo couldn't help but mull over what Cori had said.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Yay, I updated!

My audition went okay, I think…I find out my role next week, hopefully!

Song is Addicted to You by Anthony Callea!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	8. Munkustrap's taken

Tugger looked at Cori as Cori sat on the tyre, chatting to Misto. Cori had his good days and his bad days…but most of them were good, so everyone was relieved. Tugger watched as his nephew spoke with Cori, laughing. He knew when Munkus had left it had been hard on Misto as well, as Munkustrap was always there for Misto, trying to help him out wherever and whenever he needed it.

"How's Misto?" Tugger looked at Bombalurina, giving a small smirk as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"He's doing okay, I guess," Tugger answered, looking back to the tyre just in time to see Teazer engulf Cori in a massive hug.

"You guess?" Bomba asked softly.

"He's having trouble sleeping," Tugger sighed. "He misses Munkus heaps…and now with everything with Cori,"

"Munkus is dead though, Tugger," Bomba whispered. Tugger blinked.

He had forgotten no one else besides him, Misto, Cori, Tanto and Alonzo knew that Munkustrap was alive.

"Mm," Tugger mumbled. Bomba gave Tugger a small nuzzle before she walked off. Tugger turned his attention back to Misto and Cori on the tyre. Teazer had her arms wrapped around Cori, and had him leaning against her. Cori's cheeks were a little red but he seemed comfortable in her arms. Tugger sighed.

It had been two months since Munkus had left…and it wasn't getting any easier without him. Tugger thought back. It had been just over a week since Alonzo had had that dream with Macavity looking after Munkus, but there had been none since then…and Tugger was beginning to get a really bad feeling in his stomach.

_Munkustrap cried out in pain as a foot connected with his stomach from where he was hunched over on the stone floor. The kittens all cried out and screamed in fear. Munkustrap was pulled up from the floor, his back slammed against the cave wall. Wounds marked the majority of Munkustrap's body, his breathing heavily, ragged and laboured. _

"_Well, well, Munkustrap," A large tan and brown cat walked over to Munkustrap. Munkustrap glared at him._

"_You thought you could get away with this," The Tom hissed, striking Munkustrap across the face._

"_I did," Munkustrap grinned. Munkustrap gave a pained groaned as his back was slammed against the wall again._

"_Yutsi isn't very happy, Munkustrap," The Tan cat hissed. "He doesn't like you took our kittens from us,"_

"_They're better off with me, Bailey," Munkustrap panted. Bailey grinned, pushing himself flush against Munkustrap. Munkustrap turned his head away._

"_That may be," Bailey whispered in Munkustrap's ear, "But they are our kittens," _

"_And Yutsi wants you to pay for taking our kittens," Bailey nipped Munkustrap's ear. Munkustrap gave a warning growl._

"_Don't start, Stripes," Bailey whispered, pressing his nose into Munkustrap's cheek. "You're going to pay for everything, for every one of us that you killed or injured," Munkustrap shuddered as Bailey licked his cheek._

"_Grab the kittens," Bailey ordered, his black eyes fixed on Munkustrap. Munkustrap tried to fight back as the kittens started screaming and crying as different Toms grabbed them roughly._

"_Munkus!" _

"_Help!"_

"_I don't wanna go back!"_

"_Help!" _

"_Munkus!"_

"_Nooo!" _

_Munkustrap growled and snarled angrily, clawing and trying to bite Bailey. Bailey, being a much larger cat than Munkustrap, easily held him back. _

"_Let them go!" Munkustrap yelled. Bailey grabbed Munkustrap's wrists, pulling him forward. Munkustrap stumbled at the sudden pull. Bailey twisted Munkustrap's arms behind his back. Munkustrap was partly doubled over, his arms twisted and pulled weirdly behind his back. Bailey leaned over Munkustrap's back, placing his mouth beside his ear._

"_Lights out, Stripes," Bailey whispered. Munkustrap's eyes widened before a claw connected with the back of his head. Munkustrap fell forward, Bailey held Munkustrap up, stopping him from falling down completely. Bailey grabbed the unconscious Munkustrap, dragging him from the cave._

Alonzo burst awake.

"Oh no," He whispered, shooting to his feet and running to find Coricopat.

"Cori!" Alonzo yelled, running into Cori's den. Cori burst awake with a scared cry as he fell off his nest.

"Bast, Alonzo…some warning!" Cori panted, sitting up. Alonzo ran over to Cori, falling to his knees and grabbing Cori's paw. Cori blinked but let himself see the dream that Alonzo had just had. Cori let go, shaking slightly.

"We need to find him," Alonzo whispered. "We need to…we can't…we can't…"

"I know, Lonz," Cori murmured. "We just need to…think this through first,"

"Think what through?"

"How to find him…we don't know where he is, or who he has pissed off that much!" Cori told Alonzo. Alonzo sighed, dropping his head. Cori struggled to his feet.

"Where are you going?"

"To find information," Cori whispered, leaving the den.

Alonzo sat there, shocked and scared for his friend.

Alonzo paced around Cori's and Tantomile's den, trying not to panic, though his anxiety was getting the better of him. Tantomile was crying softly in the corner. She had come in ten minutes after Cori had left and Alonzo had told her what he had just dreamed.

"Alonzo?" Alonzo pulled himself together as Admetus walked in.

"Yes, Addie?" Alonzo asked, his voice wavering just a little. Admetus tilted his head.

"Are you okay?" Admetus asked. Tantomile gave a sob and Admetus turned his attention to her.

"Tants?" Admetus asked worriedly.

"T-Tell him, Alonzo…he-he's trustworthy," Tantomile sobbed brokenly.

"Munkustrap is still alive," Alonzo told Admetus. A relieved grin spread across Admetus's face.

"But…" Alonzo trailed off.

"Tell me, Lonz," Admetus said softly. "H-He's my cousin," Alonzo and Tantomile looked at Admetus, shocked.

"Grizabella was my aunt," Admetus admitted. Alonzo sighed heavily and filled Admetus in. Admetus looked around, shocked.

Cori walked back in, looking pale.

"Come on…I…I've found some help," Cori murmured. Alonzo, Admetus, Cori, Tantomile, Tugger and Misto left the yard five minutes later. Alonzo had told Misto and Tugger what he had just dreamt, shocking them both.

"Cori, where are we going?" Admetus asked as they continued to walk.

"To get help," Cori answered.

"Who from?" Misto questioned. Cori remained quiet until they reached a large park. Cori walked up to a large oak.

"I know you're there," Cori called. The others looked at Cori as if he was insane.

"I heard you were searching for me," The others stiffened at the drawl. Cori stepped back as Macavity slipped from the tree, landing neatly on the ground.

"And you brought a group…how nice," Macavity rolled his eyes. "Nice talking to you…but I have places to be," Macavity went to walk away.

"Munkustrap's been taken," Cori said. Macavity stiffened, turning around to look at Cori.

"H-He's dead, I killed him myself," Macavity growled, regaining his composure.

"We know he isn't dead,"

"Yeah…how?" Cori looked at Alonzo, who stepped forward. Macavity looked at Alonzo.

"Alonzo's powers have revealed themselves," Coricopat said. Macavity tilted his head, looking at Alonzo.

"What powers?" Macavity asked quietly.

"Dreams…visions, of Munkustrap," Alonzo answered. Macavity smirked.

"Well…you are my son, aren't you?" Alonzo gave a growl but Cori threw him a look, silencing him.

"What makes you think Munkus is in trouble?" Macavity asked, itching his ear. "He was fine when I saw him last…other than that fever he was almost over,"

"A Tom called Bailey was the one who took Munkustrap," Alonzo said slowly. Macavity stiffened.

"Oh…that's not good," Macavity growled.

"What was Munkustrap doing anyway?" Admetus asked.

"Munkustrap knew there was something out here for him…and when I heard that, I knew there was something he could do," Macavity explained slowly.

"I had heard of these kittens…belonging to a tribe that were getting abused and I can't stand for kittens being hurt and abused, it makes me want to kill,"

"You had no problem hurting me and Vicky," Misto hissed. Macavity turned his silver eyes onto Misto, his silver eyes boring into Misto's green eyes.

"I neglected you…but I never laid a claw on either of you," Macavity answered. Misto blinked.

"Did I?"

"No…you never hit us," Misto whispered. Macavity nodded.

"You can torture and kill cats but you can't stand a hurt kitten?" Tugger spat.

"No…I can't stand a hurt kitten, not since…"

"Not since what?" Tantomile questioned softly.

"Not since I saw Munkustrap, when Daddy dearest first brought him home…his silver face was bruised," Macavity answered. Macavity looked at them.

"Show me the dream you had," Macavity told Alonzo, holding out his paw. Alonzo eyed it. Macavity smirked.

"Come on, son,"

"Don't call me that," Alonzo muttered, taking Macavity's paw. Macavity pulled away once the vision was done.

"That's definitely not good," Macavity murmured.

"Where is he?" Cori asked, swaying a little.

"I don't know…they moved from the warehouse they were in after Munkus got the kittens…but the tribe is led by a Tom called Yutsi…who will make Munkus suffer," Macavity looked at Tantomile as she gave a whimper.

"I'll get him back, Tantomile," Macavity promised her quietly. "I know how much you mean to him,"

"We're going to get him back," Tugger growled.

"We are all going to get him back," Cori hissed at Macavity and Tugger as they faced off. Macavity and Tugger both looked at Cori.

"Munkustrap is your brother," Cori told the both of them. "I know you both care about him,"

"Macavity can piss off," Tugger spat.

"Tugger!" Tantomile hissed.

"Munkustrap is more my brother than you are!" Macavity snarled back, he and Tugger standing nose to nose as they faced off.

"Stop it!" Cori yelled. Tantomile caught him as he staggered.

"Enough," Cori hissed at them both as Tugger and Macavity turned to look at him.

"We all want him back…and we are all going to work together until we get him back!"

Alonzo looked at Macavity and Tugger as they threw dark looks at each other.

This was going to be interesting.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

:O

Hehehe, I feel so evil!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	9. Shock

"This isn't a good idea," Alonzo murmured as they walked back into the yard. Tantomile glanced at him, then behind at Cori and Macavity as they walked side by side.

"We have to," Tantomile said. "It's the only way,"

"But inside the yard?" Alonzo questioned.

"Yes," Cori growled at him. Alonzo shook his head and continued walking into the yard. The other Jellicles screamed and started running when they saw Macavity.

"Oh yes, this is such a wonderful idea, Coricopat," Macavity said sarcastically. Cori shook his head, continuing to walk forward.

"What is the meaning of this?" The group stopped and Cori walked forward to the front, looking at Old Deuteronomy.

"We need his help," Cori answered.

"For what?"

"Munkustrap is in trouble," Alonzo answered.

"Munkustrap is dead!" Demeter screeched from the crowd. "Macavity killed him!"

"No, he didn't," Tantomile said, looking around. "Munkustrap is still alive, he had rescued some kittens…but the tribe he had rescued them from, took him and the kittens," Murmurs grew from the crowd.

"Munkustrap is no longer a member of the Jellicles," Deuteronomy started.

"But he is our friend…our brother!" Tugger snapped. "And we're going after him!" Deuteronomy looked at Macavity as Macavity idly itched his ear, grinning slightly.

"He is banished from the yard," Deuteronomy said, looking at Macavity.

"We need his help," Coricopat answered, swaying slightly, looking pale. "We need…we need…"

Macavity caught Cori as he slumped. Macavity stared at the unconscious Tom in his arms, frowning. Jenny ran over, yelling for Skimbleshanks. Skimble walked over, trying to take Cori from Macavity. Cori woke up and swatted them away.

"I'm fine," Cori said, standing up shakily. Macavity, Tugger, Misto, Tantomile and Alonzo followed Cori back to his den as he stumbled forward. The Jellicles just watched as Macavity walked beside Tantomile, following Coricopat.

Tantomile immediately went over to Cori's side once they had entered the den. Cori leaned against the wall, looking pale.

"Cori, you should have Jenny…"

"What can she do, Tants?" Cori murmured, looking at her. Tantomile lowered her head.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Cori?" Misto asked. Cori just stared at him and Misto sighed.

A month passed slowly.

"Hey, I'm trying!" Macavity snapped at Tugger.

"It's been a month and we've gotten nowhere!" Tugger snarled at Macavity. "Alonzo has had no more dreams!" Cori sighed, watching as Tugger and Macavity went nose to nose once more.

"He could be dead for all we know!" Tugger yelled.

"If he was dead Alonzo would have seen it!" Macavity hissed.

"How do you know?"

"Because I do!"

"Bull…"

"Oh, shut up!" Cori yelled, annoyed. Macavity and Tugger looked over to the swaying Coricopat.

"Enough of this!" Cori snarled. "We're all doing our best to find Munkus!" Macavity quickly walked to Cori's side as he staggered, catching the calico Tom before he fell.

"You shouldn't be doing this to yourself," Macavity murmured in the calico's ear.

"Why shouldn't I?" Cori asked as Macavity straightened him up. Tugger, Misto, Tanto and Alonzo were chatting on the other side of the den.

"Because I know…you're not in the best of health," Macavity said.

"I'm fine,"

"Stop lying,"

"I'm not,"

"Rumpleteazer told me you're dying," Macavity murmured. Cori stared at him.

"She was quite…upset about it," Macavity continued. "I've never seen her like that," Cori blinked.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Macavity asked him. Cori smiled bitterly.

"I'm dying anyway…at least I can die knowing I helped save my best friend," Cori told him. Macavity nodded, putting his paw on Cori's shoulder. Cori looked at him.

"Thank you," Macavity murmured. "For helping us find Munkus," Cori smiled and nodded.

Macavity watched as Tantomile suddenly left the den. He followed after her. He found her sitting on the tyre, looking up at the night sky. He ignored the Jellicles as they scurried away as he walked forward.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  


_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air  


_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

Macavity slipped to sit beside Tantomile as she stopped singing, bowing her head as her back heaved with sobs. Macavity exhaled, looking around the junk yard he once called home.

"He feels the same way you know," Macavity murmured. Tantomile looked at him.

"When I was with him when he was sick, he talked about you a lot…he said he missed you, that he just wanted to come back to see how you were," Tantomile let out a ragged sob.

"He loves you," Macavity gave a small smile. "And I've never seen him love someone as much as he loved you," Tantomile cried and fell against Macavity, sobbing against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, comforting her.

He knew how much Munkustrap loved Tantomile…and he didn't care that the Jellicles were muttering as they watched him comforting Tantomile.

A week later, Macavity raced into the yard, ignoring the squealing Jellicles as he ran into Cori's den.

"I found him," Macavity panted, grinning.

Cori walked back into the den that night. Tantomile, Alonzo, Misto, Admetus, Tugger and Macavity were all sitting there, they looked around as he walked in. Cori grinned, relieved.

"I've cleared it with Deuteronomy," Tugger frowned.

"How?" Tugger questioned, interested.

"Appealed to his better nature," Cori said.

"Oh, Cori, you didn't!" Tantomile gasped. Cori smirked.

"What did he do?" Misto asked, confused.

"Told Deuteronomy to let us do this…as a last request from Cori," Tantomile breathed. Cori gave a bitter smile.

"Cori," Admetus said weakly. Cori shrugged.

"It's for Munkus," Cori sighed. Macavity stood up.

"Ready?" Macavity asked. The others all stood up. Cori put his paws on Tantomile's shoulders.

"Stay here," Cori murmured to her. Tantomile blinked.

"What…"

"You need to stay here," Macavity spoke up, brushing down his fur.

"What, why?"

"Because they can use you against Munkus…and us," Macavity answered.

"But…Cori!"

"I'll watch out for him," Macavity promised her. Tugger scowled. "And we'll bring Munkus home," Tantomile blinked, looking at him.

"I'm going to hold you to your word," She whispered. Macavity nodded. Cori kissed his sister's forehead before hugging her before leaving.

They arrived at the warehouse twenty minutes later. Misto, Alonzo, Tugger, Admetus, Cori and Macavity stared at the warehouse.

"Shall we?" Macavity smirked. They all walked inside the warehouse and were taken to the leader of the clan. The leader was sitting in a large puffy chair. Macavity suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. The tall, strong black Tom stood up, looking at the group of Jellicles.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"What do we want?" Tugger mumbled.

"Kittens," Macavity spoke up. The Jellicles stared at Macavity in shock. Yutsi smirked.

"Kittens?" He asked.

"Yes," Macavity growled. Yutsi smiled. Yutsi looked at Cori, his eyes narrowing. Cori looked at him, unsure. Yutsi looked around as the door opened and a tan and brown Tom walked in.

"Bailey," Yutsi grinned. "These cats and Macavity want to see the kittens," Bailey nodded and left the room, he came back moments later with five other Toms. All of them were holding a kitten each. The kittens were placed on the floor and they huddled together, looking at the Jellicles. They recognised Macavity, but they didn't say anything.

"Where's Tiger?" Yutsi asked. Bailey looked back at Yutsi.

"In his room, boss,"

"Go get him…get the kittens to show some life," Yutsi laughed. Bailey left the room. Misto moved closer to Tugger, feeling uncomfortable. Alonzo looked at Admetus, before looking back at the kittens, who stared at them.

"Are you feeling okay?" Macavity asked quietly. Cori looked at Macavity, giving a weak smile.

"Alright," Cori murmured.

"Here, sir!" Macavity went still when he looked back, noticing a silver Tom on the floor, that had just been thrown in.

"Evenin', Tiger," The Jellicles watched shocked as Munkustrap dragged himself over to Yutsi, resting his head on Yutsi's knee, allowing Yutsi to scratch his ear. Cori's eyes widened when Munkustrap's eyes landed on them…blank and void of any emotion, not showing any recognition as those blue eyes stared at them.

Their Munkustrap was gone.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Ohhh… hehe…song is No Air by Jordyn Sparks and Chris Brown?

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	10. Torment

Cori lunged and Macavity caught him, giving him a pleading look. Yutsi smiled coldly at the snarling Cori.

"I knew you were Jellicles," Yutsi hissed. Yutsi smirked, standing up and walking over to Cori as the Jellicles and Macavity were grabbed by other cats. Munkustrap just sat up, watching the scene before him with lifeless eyes. Yutsi grabbed Cori's chin. Cori growled angrily.

"You're not Tantomile, are you?" Yutsi asked.

"Do I look like a Queen?" Cori snapped. Yutsi tilted his head, looking at Cori.

"Where is she?"

"Not where you can get her," Cori spat. Yutsi grinned. Cori looked at Munkustrap. Munkustrap yawned, rubbing his eyes before moving towards the kittens and lowering himself beside them. They all whimpered and buried themselves against Munkustrap.

"Bailey," Yutsi barked.

"Yes, boss?"

"Take them all and lock them in cells," Yutsi ordered. "Except him," Yutsi glared at Cori.

"He needs to learn his place,"

"No," Macavity hissed. Yutsi looked at Macavity. Cori looked at him as well.

"I'm the one who led them here," Macavity snarled. "He's just a pawn," Cori blinked, staring at Macavity. Yutsi shrugged.

"Fine, look him in a cell and put Macavity in our special cell," Yutsi ordered. He watched as the Jellicles were dragged off. Macavity looked at Munkustrap, who stared back dolefully at him.

"Munkus," Macavity breathed. "Munkustrap, snap out of it!" Munkustrap blinked, looking confused. Yutsi growled.

"His name is Tiger,"

"Don't you dare reduce my brother to that!" Macavity snarled viciously. Yutsi grinned and walked over to Munkustrap, rubbing his head. Munkustrap purred and pushed his head against Yutsi's paw. Macavity snarled and went to lunge at Yutsi but was held back.

"Take him away," Yutsi grinned, itching Munkustrap's ear. Macavity snarled, struggling furiously.

"Munks, snap out of it!" Macavity yelled as he was dragged from the room. "Come on, Straps, please!" Munkustrap blinked, watching as Macavity was dragged from the room.

"Come on, Tiger," Yutsi smirked, going back to sit on his throne. Munkustrap purred, nuzzling each of the kittens, licking their heads. They all purred back, nuzzling against him. The kittens all whimpered when they were picked up and taken away. Munkustrap crawled over to lie beside Yutsi's throne. Yutsi smirked and leaned back.

Misto breathed heavily, walking around the room…around, around, around, around.

"Misto…stop," Tugger groaned. "You're making my head spin," Misto looked at Tugger.

"I-I…what's happened to Munkus?" Misto asked, going to sit beside Tugger. Tugger looked around the empty room. The others had been separated from them.

"I don't know," Tugger murmured sadly. Misto snuggled close to his uncle, shivering and trembling. Tugger wrapped his arms around the small Tux. Misto buried his head in his uncle's mane, whimpering slightly.

"It's alright, Tux," Tugger murmured.

"S-Should I use my magic?" Misto whispered.

"No…not until we know we can get out alive," Tugger told him, rubbing his cheek. Misto nodded, trembling as he heard a hoarse cry of pain.

Admetus and Alonzo looked around the empty cold stone room they were in.

"Well…this failed," Admetus sighed, leaning against the wall. Alonzo nodded.

"Most definitely,"

"Macavity took Cori's place," Admetus said slowly after a few moments silence, looking at Alonzo.

"I know,"

"H-He knew Cori wouldn't be able to take it,"

"Addie…I know,"

"Sorry…I'm just nervous,"

"So am I, Addie," Alonzo murmured. "So am I," Admetus nodded, looking around the stone room, sighing.

"I hope Misto and Tugger are okay," Admetus mumbled. Alonzo nodded, sighing heavily.

Cori lifted his head, looking up as the door to his small cell opened.

"What do you want?" Cori snarled. Yutsi walked in, another hoarse cry echoing into the room.

"That's Macavity taking your punishment," Yutsi said slowly, his dark eyes glaring at Cori. Cori leaned back, wincing as a sudden pain tore through his chest.

"So why did the Hidden Paw put himself up instead of you?"

"It's Macavity…who knows what was running through his head," Cori muttered. Yutsi tilted his head, walking closer to Cori. Cori slid back, staring up at Yutsi.

"If you value yourself enough…don't walk any closer," Cori growled weakly, beginning to feel dizzy.

_Not now, please, not now. _Cori thought desperately, his vision wavering.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" Yutsi growled. Cori blinked, his breathing getting heavier as he struggled to hold onto consciousness.

"Tiger!" Cori gave a shaky breath, watching as Munkustrap cautiously made his way into the room.

"Stay with him, watch him," Yutsi ordered. Munkustrap nodded and sat by the door, staring at Cori.

"M-Munkus," Cori whispered, his vision blurring. "Munkus, please, please, remember,"

"Remember what?" Munkustrap questioned.

"Us…Tantomile," Cori wheezed.

"Tantomile," Munkustrap murmured, sounding thoughtful.

"Y-Yes," Cori whispered.

"Are you okay?"

"No," Cori whispered. He fell onto his side on the floor, everything going dark.

Cori woke up when he felt himself being lifted somewhat.

"Hey, wake up," Cori blinked, his eyes flickering open and looking up at Munkustrap.

"What's goin' on here?" Cori turned his head, looking at Bailey.

"He passed out," Munkustrap murmured, staring at Cori, concerned.

"Ha, wuss," Bailey guffawed. "Too scared?"

"Shut up," Cori snapped. Bailey snarled.

"Bailey…h-he's just a bit out of it," Munkustrap stammered quickly.

"Tell him his place, Tiger," Bailey snarled at Munkustrap. Munkustrap nodded. Bailey narrowed his eyes as he glared at Cori once more before he stormed from the room.

"That wasn't smart," Munkustrap told Cori, sitting him up.

"Y-You don't remember your life as Munkustrap, do you?" Cori asked quietly as he leaned against the wall.

"My name isn't Munkustrap…it's Tiger," Munkustrap said slowly. Cori shook his head.

"No, it's not…it's Munkustrap, you're part of the Jellicles and you're madly in love with my sister," Cori whispered, not looking at Munkustrap. Munkustrap tilted his head.

"Really?" He asked. Cori gave a smile.

He sounded so curious…it was quite cute.

"We were so worried about you…and then Alonzo kept having his dreams that you were in danger,"

"Dreams about me?"

"About Munkustrap," Cori looked at Munkustrap now. "About you protecting those kittens and hiding from Yutsi and Bailey,"

"Really?"

"Wow, yes," Cori laughed tiredly. Munkustrap settled down beside him. Cori noticed how his ribs stuck out.

"What's wrong with you?" Munkustrap asked Cori. "Why did you pass out?"

"I-It's nothing, Munkus, nothing," Cori murmured, turning his head away, unable to look his friend in the eyes…even though it wasn't Munkustrap's eyes, it was Tiger's eyes.

"Sure?"

"Yes," Cori mumbled.

"Tiger!" Cori felt the flinch that Munkustrap gave.

"I've got to go," Munkustrap mumbled, getting to his feet and walking sadly from the room.

"Liar, liar, liar,"

"Shut up," Cori hissed as Bailey walked into the room.

"There is something wrong with you, isn't there?"

"No,"

"Liar,"

"I'm not lying,"

"But you're sick," Bailey grinned evilly. Cori remained impassive.

"Yutsi can see it in your eyes…the sickness,"

"Don't care," Cori said, turning his back to Bailey and curling up.

"He can save you," Cori's ear gave a twitch. "He can make you live longer,"

"If Jenny can't save me…I doubt he can," Cori murmured.

"Ah, but you don't know about him,"

"And I don't want to know," Cori snapped. "He can't save me…no one can,"

"What do you know?" Bailey teased the smaller Calico.

"Leave me alone," Cori growled.

"Don't think I will," Cori startled as he felt Bailey's breath on his ear. Cori cried out as he was dragged out, dragged from his protective curl.

"Let me go!" Cori cried out, struggling furiously as he was pulled against Bailey's chest.

"No," Bailey whispered, breathing heavily in Cori's ear. Cori cried out, struggling furiously in Bailey's grip.

"Yutsi can save you…if you do this,"

"NO!" Cori screamed, biting down on Bailey's arm. Bailey just laughed. Tears sprung to Cori's eyes as he bit down harder.

No, no, this couldn't be happening, no.

"I'll be back later, I need to talk to Yutsi about having you for my own," Cori released Bailey's arm and swung around, clawing him across the face. Bailey roared in pain and dropped Cori. Cori scrambled to the other side of the room, his heart racing in his chest.

His vision fading once more.

Bailey glared at Cori as Yutsi walked in, Munkustrap following meekly.

"What's going on, Bailey?" Yutsi asked, his dark eyes watching the trembling Cori.

"He bit me and clawed me!"

"Y-You…" Cori gasped, trembling even more.

"What did he do?" Munkustrap asked. He cried out as he was struck across the face with enough force that it sent him reeling back, causing him to hit his head on the door frame. Munkustrap collapsed to his knees, holding the back of his head, whimpering loudly.

"Yes, what did you do to make him act like this, Bailey?" Yutsi asked lightly, turning away from Munkustrap.

"Told him he was mine," Bailey hissed, glaring at Cori.

"I haven't made him anyone's yet," Yutsi said, glaring at Bailey.

"Yes, boss," Bailey murmured, bowing his head. Munkustrap slowly lifted his aching head, looking at Cori as a violent tremble wracked through his thin body.

"I know what he was hiding, boss," Bailey said suddenly, grinning. Cori looked up at Bailey.

"I know why Macavity protected him," Cori looked from Bailey to Yutsi.

"Yes, how?"

"I winged it…and he told me the truth, even though he didn't know he was telling me," Cori's eyes widened.

Yutsi didn't know Cori was sick. Bailey had guessed and Cori had confirmed it for him.

"What is it?" Yutsi asked, looking at Cori. Cori gave a rough sob, looking away. Munkustrap frowned, looking at Cori.

"He's dying, boss," Yutsi whipped his head around, looking at Cori. Munkustrap's eyes widened in shock.

"Bailey, leave him alone," Yutsi muttered, looking from Munkustrap to Cori. Bailey's mouth opened in protest.

"He's no ones," Yutsi muttered. "He's worthless if he's going to die,"

"Should I just kill him now, boss?"

"No!" Munkustrap burst out before recoiling. "P-Please, Yutsi, please!" Cori looked at Munkustrap as he begged.

"J-Just let…j-just let him live, please, d-don't kill him before the Everlasting Cat deems his time done," Yutsi bent down, whispering something in Munkustrap's ear. Munkustrap gave a whimper. He looked at Cori before nodded.

"Good kitty," Yutsi purred, rubbing Munkustrap's ears. Yutsi looked at Cori.

"You will live…until your disease kills you," Yutsi told Cori. Cori looked at Munkustrap, who gave a weak smile.

"Munkus," Cori whispered.

"Tiger," Yutsi growled. Cori looked at Yutsi.

"Out, Tiger!" Yutsi demanded.

"Bye, Cori," Munkustrap gave a small smile before quickly sliding from the room. Cori looked at Bailey and Yutsi.

"What now, boss?" Bailey asked. Yutsi tilted his head, looking at Cori.

"Leave him…we'll play around with the others," Cori gave a cry in protest.

"Starting with the Tux…he looked so scared, didn't he, Bailey?"

"Extremely, wouldn't move away from the Maine Coon," Bailey grinned, enjoying tormenting Coricopat like this.

"I'd like to play with his mind…make him suffer," Yutsi said, before leaving the room. Bailey laughed and followed, shutting the door behind him.

"No," Cori whispered, scared…scared for Misto, who was their main target to play around with, to torment.

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Wow, that took forever to write!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	11. Misto's torment

Misto sniffled, and moved closer to Tugger. Tugger pulled the Tux into his arms, letting him tremble and shiver.

"It's alright, Misto," Tugger murmured to his nephew. Misto nodded shakily, burying his face into Tugger's mane.

Misto bolted awake when the door to their room burst open. Three Toms came in, grabbing Tugger and dragging him from the room.

"Tugger!" Misto cried out, struggling to keep hold on his uncle. Bailey just kicked the small Tuxedo back and Tugger was dragged from the room, snarling viciously. Misto looked at Bailey, trembling slightly. Bailey grinned.

That's why Yutsi wanted to mess with the small Tom, because he already showed himself as the weak link, trembling and whimpering.

It would be fun to play with his mind.

"What are you doing to him?" Misto yelled, gathering himself.

"Torturing him, you know…that sort of stuff," Bailey winked and left the room. Misto trembled.

"Tugger!" Misto cried, running at the door as pained screams suddenly filled up the silence. Misto pounded and scratched on the door.

"Tugger, Tugger!" Misto yelled out.

Macavity wearily lifted his head up, hearing the screams.

He knew it was Tugger.

Macavity rolled his head around when he heard the door to his room open, there were several thumps and whimpers before the door was shut again. Macavity couldn't even more his battered and abused body.

Yutsi's hench-cats had been brutal, and every part of Macavity's body was covered in some kind of wound. Macavity quickly whipped his head around when something prodded his side. Macavity blinked, looking at the kittens. All six of them; Yup, Tyla, Leena, Alice, Julius and Mumps.

"Macavity?" Macavity recognized the kitten as Tyla, the little Queen beside him was his sister, Leena.

"Tyla," Macavity murmured. Tyla lay beside him, looking at him.

"What happened to Munkustrap?" Macavity asked them, wincing as he sat up, looking over the kittens. The kittens all whimpered, looking sad.

"Come on, tell me," Macavity told them. "I might be able to help him if you tell me,"

"If was terrible," Macavity looked at the gray queen with black spots, called Mumps.

"What happened, Mumps?" Macavity asked.

"T-They made him watch as they hurt us, and he kept trying to get to us, but they twisted his arm until it snapped…he started screaming but Bailey kept twisting his arm," Mumps whispered.

"T-They took him from the room…we could hear him screaming and crying out, telling them to get away, to leave him alone," Tyla murmured, pulling his little sister into his arms.

"Then it went quiet…" Yup whispered.

"Yutsi brought Munkustrap to see us…but he wasn't Munkustrap anymore, he was Tiger," Alice sobbed. Macavity winced but was growling.

How dare Yutsi do that to his brother?

How dare he hurt the brother of the Hidden Paw?

Macavity gritted his teeth, pulling the crying kittens to him.

Yutsi was going to pay.

He was going to pay severely.

Misto shook, looking around the empty cold room he was in. He swung his head around, looking towards the door as it opened.

"What have you done to the others?" Misto demanded to know as Yutsi walked in. Yutsi smirked at the small Tux.

"They're a little…sore and sorry for themselves…but they're still alive," Yutsi grinned. Yutsi didn't even look around as Bailey walked in.

"How's our sickly friend?" Yutsi watched as Misto's eyes widened.

"Surviving…just," Bailey grinned, circling around. "He's a little beat up at the moment…and he passed out once again…the weakling,"

"Cori is not weak!" Misto snarled. Yutsi looked at Bailey and nodded. Bailey strolled over to Misto, grabbing the fur in between his years and chucking the young Tom into the middle of the room. Misto got to his knees as Yutsi and Bailey circled him.

_Hotep and Huy__  
__By the power of Ra...  
Mut...Nut...Khnum...Ptah...  
Nephthys...Nekhbet...Sobek...Sekhment...  
Sokar...Selket...Reshpu...Wadjet...  
Anubis...Anukis...  
Seshmu...Meshkent...Hemsut...Tefnut...  
Heket...Mafdet...  
Ra...Mut...Nut...Ptah...  
Hemsut...Tefnut...Sokar...Selket...  
Seshmu...Reshpu...Sobek...Wadjet...  
Heket...Mafdet...Nephthys...Nekhbet...Ra..._

So you think you've got friends in high places  
With the power to put us on the run  
Well, forgive us these smiles on our faces  
You'll know what power is when we are done  
Son...

You're playing with the big boys now  
Playing with the big boys now  
Ev'ry spell and gesture  
Tells you who's the best, you're  
Playing with the big boys now

You're playing with the big boys now  
You're playing with the big boys now  
Stop this foolish mission  
Watch a true magician  
Give an exhibition how  
_Pick up your silly twig, boy__  
__You're playing with the big boys now!___

[Egyptian Priests]  
By the power of Ra  
Mut, Nut, Khnum, Ptah  
Sobek, Sekhmet, Sokar, Selket  
Anumbis, Anukis  
Hemsut, Tefnut, Meshkent, Mafdet...

[Hotep and Huy]  
You're playing with the big boys now  
You're playing with the big boys now  
By the might of Horus  
You will kneel before us  
Kneel to our splendorous power...  
You put up a front  
You put up a fight  
And just to show we feel no spite  
You can be our acolyte  
But first, boy, it's time to bow  
(Kowtow!)  
Or it's your own grave you'll dig, boy  
You're playing with the big boys now  
Playing with the big boys  
Now!

Misto snarled, leaping to his feet and swiping around, catching Yutsi across the face. Yutsi stumbled back, stunned by the claw marks across his face. Yutsi looked at the battered and bruised Tuxedo Tom, who stood there, glaring at him, his chest heaving. Yutsi snarled angrily, grabbing Misto by his white chest fur and throwing him at the wall. Misto hit it…hard, and fell to the ground, crying out in pain.

_Don't use your magic…until we know we can get out alive,_ Tugger's words rang through his head.

"You will pay," Yutsi hissed, wiping the blood from his cut face. Misto shakily raised himself up, glaring defiantly at Yutsi and Bailey.

"Do your worst," Misto hissed. Bailey snarled and went to attack Misto when Yutsi threw out his arm, catching Bailey.

"No," Yutsi breathed, his eyes strangely alight as he looked at Misto. Misto stared back, but was beginning to feel unnerved.

"I have a better idea," Yutsi smirked and motioned for Bailey to follow him. Bailey did so, giving Misto a glare before slamming the door behind him. Misto gave a sigh of relief, sagging onto the floor…but he couldn't help but feel a little bit terrified.

Yutsi walked into his room, looking at Munkustrap as he lay asleep on the floor. Yutsi walked over and kicked Munkustrap in the side, waking him.

"Get up," Yutsi hissed at him. Munkustrap sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly and yawning largely.

"Whaz goin' on?" Munkustrap slurred tiredly. Yutsi smacked him across the back of the head. Munkustrap winced, pain tearing through his head from where he had hit his head on the wall two days previous.

"How's Coricopat?" Yutsi asked, settling down on his nest. Munkustrap looked at him from where he was sitting on the cold stone floor.

"Not comfortable while your hench-cats beat on him," Munkustrap snapped before quickly recoiling. Munkustrap peeked at Yutsi, trying to gauge reaction to see if he was about to be hurt. An ache ran up his arm, Munkustrap rubbed it…it was a reminder of his arm being broken…though he couldn't quite remember how it was broken.

"And?" Yutsi yawned, settling down. Munkustrap sighed, turning his head away.

"Don't turn your head away from me, Tiger," Yutsi growled. Munkustrap looked back at him.

"He's sick, Yutsi…he's dying,"

"Not my problem,"

"Could you at least tell your hench-cats to lay off him?" Yutsi glared at Munkustrap. Munkustrap itched his ear, uncomfortable.

Tugger cried out as a foot connected with his stomach. Tugger coughed up blood as he was pulled up from the ground by his mane. Tugger winced as he was hit across the face before he was thrown against the wall. Tugger lay huddled on the floor, breathing heavily. Pain tore through his very core…he had never felt like this before, not even the time Macavity had ambushed him and had beat the living daylights out of him.

"You can blame that damn Tuxedo for this," Bailey spat, kicking Tugger once more. Tugger groaned, trying to curl up and protect himself.

"M-Misto," Tugger wheezed.

"Yeah, him," Bailey snarled, clawing at Tugger. Tugger looked up as Bailey pulled his foot back.

"Lights out," Tugger's eyes widened as he watched a foot fly towards his head with speed and power.

"Boss, I've got it!" Munkustrap sat up, sleepily rubbing his eyes before he looked at Bailey, his head tilted and his eyes narrowing as he caught sight of something hanging from Bailey's paw. Yutsi pushed Munkustrap aside and walked out of the room.

Misto opened his eyes slowly as he heard the door open. He slowly sat up, watching Bailey and Yutsi closely through his bruised eyes as they walked in, looking smug. Yutsi walked over to him. Misto looked up at him. Yutsi grinned and dropped something into Misto's lap. Misto looked at the object in his lap and his heart stopped.

It was Tugger's collar and it was covered in his blood.

"We killed him," Yutsi said cheerfully. Misto shakily picked up the bloodied spiked collar.

"Because of you," Misto looked up at Yutsi, blinking back the tears.

"He died because of you…it's all your fault,"

"No," Misto whispered.

"Yes," Bailey said, walking around and showing Misto his bloodied claws. He slowly wiped one of his bloodied claws across Misto's white face before walking away. Misto looked at Yutsi, one of his white cheeks smeared with blood.

"He's dead," Yutsi hissed at Misto. "And it's your fault, you made us kill him!"

"He's not dead!" Misto wailed. "He's not dead, he's not dead!"

"He is…and his body is already cold,"

"No!" Misto wailed, sobbing into Tugger's collar. "No, no, no!"

Yutsi and Bailey smirked at each other as Misto sobbed the same word out over and over, with the occasional crying of Tugger's name, before they stalked from the room, grinning evilly.

That Tux was suffering…and it was great.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Don't kill me…mwuahaha…is he dead or isn't he? Hmmm…Misto believes he is…

Song is Playing with the big boys now.

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	12. You are so going to pay

Yutsi and Bailey looked into Misto's room, finding the Tux crouched on the floor, looking at the collar in his paws. Yutsi smiled as he watched tears drop onto the collar, accompanied with a rough sob.

He knew Mistoffelees had been crying and sobbing all night…but the sobs had subsided, but Yutsi knew the pain the young Tom was feeling hadn't subsided yet. Yutsi hummed and left the room, Bailey followed, chuckling darkly.

Munkustrap looked around the empty room he was in, shivering. He couldn't help but think about what Coricopat had told him…about who he was, well, who they thought he was.

Who was he?

Munkustrap's head hurt, it hurt, he didn't know who he was…was he Tiger or was he Munkustrap?

Who was he?

Munkustrap sighed and lay down, curling up tightly. He slowly closed his eyes, falling into a fitful sleep.

Yutsi walked into the room, looking at Munkustrap as he whimpered and growled, moving slightly in his sleep. Yutsi smirked.

He was dreaming.

Munkustrap gave a growl, his paw swiping in his sleep.

"Wake up!" Yutsi snarled, kicking Munkustrap. Munkustrap startled awake, giving a cry of pain. Munkustrap looked up at Yutsi, his ears pressing back. Yutsi lay down, grabbing Munkustrap's chest fur and yanking him back down. Munkustrap fell with an oomph beside Yutsi and groaned in pain. Yutsi clamped his arm over Munkustrap, holding him in place. Munkustrap blinked, looking at Yutsi before sighing and looking up at the roof.

He had been dreaming…he was protecting a Queen from a Pollicle…but the weird thing was, the Queen looked like Coricopat. Munkustrap gave a small smile. The Queen had been worried about him and when he had finished off the Pollicle, he had turned to look at her, and her dark green eyes shimmered…he remember his heart racing fast…but then Yutsi woke him up.

Munkustrap sighed and closed his eyes.

Who was she?

Bailey and Yutsi walked into a room, looking at the figure hunched over on the floor.

"W-What did you do to him?" He whispered, blood spraying from his swollen lips. "I heard him crying, I heard him crying my name,"

"He's…suffering," Yutsi laughed darkly, circling the fallen Tom on the floor.

"What did you do to him?"

"Gave him your collar, Tugger…he thinks you're dead,"

"No!" Tugger cried hoarsely, lunging at Yutsi. Bailey just kicked Tugger back. Tugger groaned and just collapsed back on the floor.

"You bastard," Tugger spat. Yutsi looked at him. Tugger stared up at him through bruised and partly swollen eyes.

"He's just a kid," Tugger hissed. "Munkustrap was…you bastard," Yutsi smirked.

"You should have never have come here," Yutsi laughed. "Because no matter what, your brother will always be mine,"

Tugger snarled and lunged, sinking his claws into Bailey, who was closest. Bailey howled in pain as Tugger tore his claws down Bailey's legs. Bailey collapsed to the floor, scrambling away from the weakly snarling Tugger. Yutsi looked at Bailey, eyebrow raised.

"Come on," Yutsi snapped at Bailey. Bailey stood up shakily, and followed Yutsi from the room.

Munkustrap slowly walked down the hallways, his back hurting terribly.

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight_

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always

Munkustrap's ear twitched.

He knew that song…he had sung it…but for who?

Munkustrap opened the door, finding the gray Tom and the black and white patched Tom. Admetus was asleep and Alonzo was looking at him, his head tilted slightly.

"W-What were you singing?" Munkustrap asked him.

"The song you always sung to the kittens when they were crying," Alonzo answered. "What you sung to me when I was little and felt alone…because Macavity was my father and I was pushed aside because of it," Alonzo answered quietly. Munkustrap blinked before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

He felt so unnerved.

Macavity looked around the room when he woke up. He had been moved. He spotted Coricopat lying in the corner, breathing heavily. Macavity moved over to him.

"Cori?" Macavity asked the bruised and bleeding Tom. Cori's eyes slowly flickered open and landed on him.

"Macavity," Cori murmured.

"How are you feeling?" Macavity asked him, sitting beside him.

"Like death," Cori muttered. Macavity blinked.

"What's been happening?" Cori asked quietly, not bothering to sit up.

"Bailey has deep wounds on his legs…I'm hearing he's struggling to move," Macavity said. "Misto thinks Tugger is dead, Tugger is in bad shape…Admetus and Alonzo are hurt and Munkustrap still thinks he is Tiger," Macavity looked at Cori.

"You know way too much," Cori gave a small smile. Macavity chuckled.

"The kittens told me what might have happened to Munkus," Macavity said slowly.

"What?"

"They forced him to watch as they hurt the kittens and when he tried to fight, they twisted his arm until it snapped…and even though Straps was screaming, Bailey kept twisting his arm," Cori growled.

"They dragged Munkustrap from the room…and the kittens heard him screaming and crying out for days and days until it went quiet," Macavity was staring at the door.

"And then the next time they saw Munkustrap, he was Tiger," Cori closed his eyes. Macavity looked at Cori as he coughed, the heavy coughs wracking his thin body. Cori kept coughing and Macavity patted his back. Eventually the coughs died down and Cori went still, though his eyes were still partly opened.

"Cori?"

"We need to get out of here," Cori whispered, closing his eyes.

Macavity nodded in agreement.

Munkustrap paced around his room, thinking deeply. That song, it kept playing in his head…along with pictures of Alonzo and the Queen that looked like Cori. Munkustrap collapsed on the nest, huffing loudly. He let his eyes slip close once more, growling in frustration.

His head hurt.

Yutsi walked into the room, grinning.

He had just tormented the small Tuxedo even more, reducing him to crying and screaming fits as Misto's heart and mind shattered as he was blamed for Tugger's death, as he blamed himself for Tugger's death.

Ah, if only he knew that Tugger was still alive.

Yutsi looked at Munkustrap as Munkustrap dreamed once more, his body giving tiny spasms, his paws clenching and unclenching.

"Bloody hell," Yutsi growled, annoyed, walking back over and kicking Munkustrap. This time, Munkustrap flew awake, pinning Yutsi down on the ground.

"Tiger, get off of me!" Yutsi snapped. Munkustrap just grinned.

"Munkustrap?" Yutsi asked. Munkustrap's grin grew in size.

"Damn right…and you are so going to pay for hurting my family!"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Yeah! Whoa, go Munkus!

Song is You'll be in my heart by Phil Collins.

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	13. Fight

Munkustrap gripped Yutsi's chest fur, pulling him up from the ground.

"You're going to come with me, you're going to let the Jellicles and the kittens go and you're going to never ever come near any of us again," Munkustrap growled. Yutsi smirked.

"I can just yell out and my hench-cats will take you out…and your friends and brothers will die," Yutsi hissed.

"No," Munkustrap smirked. "You won't," Munkustrap slammed Yutsi against wall, Yutsi hit his head hard against the wall and collapsed on a heap on the floor, unconscious.

Munkustrap quickly darted from the room, going to save his friends and family before Yutsi's body was discovered or he woke up…whichever came first. Munkustrap skidded to a stop in front of a door, throwing it open.

"Lonz, Addie, let's go," Munkustrap panted. Alonzo and Admetus leapt up and ran after him.

"Y-You remember!" Alonzo gasped as they darted down the hallways.

"Yes…thank you for that," Munkustrap breathed, opening up another door.

"Misto, let's go!" Misto didn't move, he just remained kneeling on the floor.

"They killed Tugger," Misto whispered, not looking up from the bloodied collar that was clasped in his paws.

"Go get the others and the kittens," Munkustrap murmured to Alonzo and Admetus. They nodded and took off. Munkustrap knelt down beside Misto.

"Misto?"

"I-I fought against Yutsi and he killed Tugger!" Misto sobbed. "It's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault!"

"Misto, it's not your fault," Munkustrap whispered, pulling Misto into his arms…but it felt like his heart was breaking.

Tugger couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be!

Munkustrap slowly pulled Misto to his feet.

"We need to get out of here, Misto," Munkustrap told him softly. "We need your magic to get us all out of here," Misto sniffed and followed Munkustrap out as Munkustrap grabbed Misto's paw and pulled him from the room.

"Come on, Mist," Munkustrap whispered, pulling Misto down the halls.

"Got them, Munk," Alonzo panted, bringing Cori and Macavity into the mix.

"Hey, Munk, look who I've got!" Munkustrap looked around and saw Admetus supporting a bloodied, battered and bruised Tugger. Misto gave a cry of relief and ran at Tugger, hugging him tightly. Tugger gave a weak chuckle, wrapping his arms around the sobbing Misto.

"I thought you were dead, I thought I killed you!" Misto sobbed into Tugger's chest.

"I'm fine, Misto, I'm fine,"

"Lonz, Addie, go get the kittens," Munkustrap said. "They're down the hall, second last door on the left," Alonzo and Admetus ran off as Tugger continued to hug Misto, who was still sobbing heavily in his bloodied and tangled mane. Munkustrap looked at Macavity and Cori. Cori was smiling weakly in his direction, half leaning on Macavity. Munkustrap looked at Macavity.

"I'm glad you're back, brother," Macavity murmured, holding his paw out. Munkustrap took his paw, smiling.

"I'm glad I'm back too," Munkustrap smiled.

"Munk, we've got them!" Addie and Alonzo came running back, three kittens each.

"GET THEM!"

"Oh…damn," Munkustrap breathed. "Run!" The Jellicles and Macavity ran, Alonzo and Admetus carrying the kittens in their arms. Munkustrap skidded to a stop as he saw the hallway up ahead was blocked, hench-cats running towards them.

"In here!" Munkustrap panted, darting into a room on the right. He walked towards the back wall.

"Alonzo, put the kittens down…we need to protect them," Alonzo and Admetus put the kittens down and everyone went into defensive positions as the hench-cats filed in.

"Naughty, Munkustrap," Macavity watched as a tremble ran up Munkustrap's spine. Yutsi walked into the room, blood pouring from a wound on his temple. Bailey followed, limping slightly.

"Well…what a gathering," Bailey smirked, his dark eyes landing on Misto, who was held closely in Tugger's arms.

"Give yourselves up…that way the kittens and your sick friend aren't hurt," Yutsi said, his eyes landing on Cori. Cori hissed.

"Or none of you are killed,"

"We're not giving ourselves up to you!" Munkustrap snarled. Yutsi looked back to Munkustrap.

"Do not forget what happened to you the last time you fought against me," Yutsi smirked as Munkustrap grabbed his left arm, wincing.

"Last chance,"

"Go to hell," Munkustrap spat.

"Fine then…attack!" Yutsi ordered. The hench-cats all ran at the Jellicles and the fight broke out.

Munkustrap fought against the Toms that attacked him, his face was contorted in a snarl as he fought viciously against them. Macavity fought near Cori, trying to protect him, to fulfil his promise to Tantomile.

Misto and Tugger fought side by side, Misto swiping and hissing angrily as the cats ran at him. Alonzo and Admetus protected the kittens, which remained huddled and trembling against the wall.

Alonzo leap-frogged over a hench-cat, turning around quickly and kicking the Tom in the back, sending him flying into the wall beside the kittens. The Tom slowly slid down the wall and landed in a heap before the kittens leapt onto him, clawing and scratching viciously at him.

"Lonz, look out!" Alonzo caught the warning too late and turned, getting collected across the jaw. Alonzo stumbled back into the midst of the fighting. He quickly found himself trying to defend himself from every possible angle, from every claw and tooth that was directed at him. Alonzo caught a foot to the stomach before he was swiped across the face. Alonzo groaned, doubling over. The Tom grinned evilly and lifted his claw up, ready to bring it down onto Alonzo's head. An arm suddenly wrapped around Alonzo's waist, yanking him back. The Tom's claw missed his head by a centimetre.

Alonzo was pulled upright and he found himself staring into silver eyes. He was quickly pulled back into the fight, he and Macavity fighting back to back.

"That doesn't change anything!" Alonzo told Macavity as they fought back to back.

"You still abandoned me…you left me alone and friendless," Alonzo continued, giving a growl as he kicked a Tom back.

"You left me…and I was shunned until Munkus stood up for me,"

"You saving me, doesn't change anything!"

"I wasn't expecting you to forgive me," Macavity said. "I never expected you to forgive me," Alonzo glanced over his shoulder to Macavity, who glanced back.

They focused back on the fight.

Slowly the Jellicles were knocked back towards the wall. Munkustrap stumbled back, falling into Alonzo's arms. Macavity stood forward, putting his paws up.

"Pick up the kittens," Cori muttered to Alonzo and Admetus. Alonzo let go of Munkustrap and looked at Admetus. Admetus and Alonzo slowly gathered the kittens into their arms, picking them up.

"I'm sure we can figure something out, Yutsi," Macavity said slowly. Yutsi raised an eyebrow, looking at Bailey, who was half bowed over, panting.

"And I'm sure the Jellicles will do the most sensible thing…"

"Which is?" Tugger questioned weakly.

"Run like hell,"

The Jellicles quickly ran. Tugger was caught and he swung around, digging his claws deep into Bailey's arm and leg, dragging his claws down. Bailey gave a choked noise, blood pouring down his arm and leg. Bailey dropped to the floor and Tugger ran off. Yutsi caught Munkustrap, sinking his claws deep into Munkustrap's stomach. Munkustrap yowled in pain. Macavity leapt onto Yutsi, clawing into him viciously. Yutsi fell, blood seeping heavily through his many wounds. Munkustrap was pulled into Macavity's arms and Macavity ran from the warehouse, meeting the rest of the Jellicles further up.

They all limped back into the yard and there was a shout.

"They're back!" Plato's voice echoed across the yard. Macavity looked down at Munkustrap, who was shivering in his arms, his silver stomach stained red.

"It's alright, Munkus, you're home,"

"Thanks, Mac," Munkustrap murmured. Macavity carried Munkustrap into the infirmary, setting him down on the mattress. Admetus and Alonzo set the kittens down on the floor and Skimble began fussing over them as Jenny treated Munkustrap's deep wounds.

Deuteronomy walked into the infirmary, looking at Macavity, who was standing against the wall, looking at Munkustrap. Deuteronomy looked at the kittens next, who were all clambering over Skimble, grinning at him. Deuteronomy smiled at the sight. Deuteronomy's eyes finally landed on Munkustrap, who lay on the mattress, being treated by Jenny, who looked worried.

"Jenny?"

"He…he's pretty hurt, Old Deuteronomy," Jenny said. Munkustrap's blue eyes landed on Deuteronomy. Deuteronomy forgot everything as he stared in Munkustrap's blue eyes. He slowly made his way over, sitting beside Munkustrap but not getting in Jenny's way. Deuteronomy took Munkustrap's paw.

Munkustrap just stared at him, unsure.

"I'm so sorry, Munkus," Deuteronomy whispered, gently stroking the side of Munkustrap's face.

"Munkustrap, I'm so sorry," Deuteronomy began sobbing. "Oh, my son, I'm so sorry!" Munkustrap looked at Jenny as she finished bandaging his stomach. Munkustrap gingerly sat up and wrapped his arms around Deuteronomy. Deuteronomy hugged him back, holding him in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Munkustrap, I was so foolish…and we almost lost you forever, and all you were doing was trying to help," Old Deuteronomy whispered.

"It's alright, Dad," Munkustrap smiled against Deuteronomy's neck. "It's alright, I know why you did it," Alonzo gave a smile, watching as Munkustrap forgave his father. He watched as Macavity scowled heavily at the scene before stalking from the den. Alonzo slowly stood up, following Macavity.

"Macavity, wait!" Alonzo called out, going after him. Macavity stopped, turning and looking at Alonzo.

"What?" Macavity snarled, his face stormy.

"W-Where are you going?"

"Back to my lair," Macavity hissed.

"Why?" Macavity turned and walked away.

"Because Munkustrap forgave Old Deuteronomy?" Alonzo called after him. Macavity turned around and stormed up to Alonzo.

"Yes!" Macavity snarled. "He banished Munkustrap, he exiled him!" Alonzo shrunk away, slightly frightened at Macavity's fury.

"Munkustrap was alone, getting chased by Toms that wanted to kill him, he was sick, he was taken by Yutsi and broken…and Deuteronomy never ever did anything to help him!" Macavity was furious. "Old Deuteronomy didn't even want us to help him, it took Coricopat asking him as a last request for him to cave!"

"Munkustrap is a forgiving person…and Deuteronomy did raise him, he raised you too remember?"

"Of course," Macavity sneered. "Until he banished me!"

"Which he did for a good reason!"

"She left me, she left you!" Macavity hissed. Alonzo blinked.

"She left us for Cassandra's older brother, because she didn't care for us, Alonzo!" Macavity burst out.

"I did what I could to…to look after you, but my hatred got the better of me," Macavity began to calm down. "It's why I left you with Jenny because I knew you'd be looked after with her," Alonzo blinked, looking at Macavity. Macavity looked around the yard once more before turning and leaving.

"M…Dad…" Alonzo called out. Macavity froze, turning and looking at Alonzo.

"I…I forgive you," Macavity gave a small smile and walked away, out of the yard. Alonzo headed back to the infirmary, to find it in disarray. Cori was cradled in Skimble's arms, his head rolling around limply, his breathing sharp and ragged. Alonzo looked at Munkustrap, who was holding Tantomile close in his arms, gently murmuring into her ear.

"What's happening?" Alonzo asked, watching as Jenny rubbed Cori's chest as he lay unmoving in Skimble's arms, his breathing ragged.

"He…He doesn't have long left," Jenny sobbed. Alonzo's eyes widened.

No…after all they had just been through, he couldn't die…Cori couldn't die!

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Whoa, that took forever! Um, I might have trouble updating Monday, though this story will probably be done by then…but my other one, which revolves around Pouncival should be up…but yes, I'll have trouble updating Monday because I'm donating blood after school :P Anddd I find out my role tomorrow for my school drama production!  
The lines 'And they're going to do the sensible,' 'Which is?' 'Run like hell,' were lines used in a musical that my brother was in...I loved it, it was hilarious!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	14. Macavity's reappearance

Munkustrap sat with Tantomile wrapped in his arms, both of them were looking at Cori, who was asleep, wrapped up in blankets on his nest. Jenny had allowed Cori to go back to his den, which was where Munkustrap was now living with Tantomile as he didn't want to leave her alone. She had allowed him to go back so he could die somewhere he was comfortable, instead of in the infirmary.

"I don't want him to die, Munkus," Tantomile whispered, staring at her brother, who slept soundly.

"I don't want him too either, Tants," Munkustrap murmured, nuzzling her neck comfortingly. Tantomile gave a rough sob, burying her head into Munkustrap's shoulder.

_Now I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah_

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who has seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light  
In every word  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though  
It all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Munkustrap looked down, finding the exhausted Queen asleep in his arms. Munkustrap slowly, and painfully, laid Tantomile down out on the nest.

"That was nice," Munkustrap looked at Cori, who was staring at him; his normally vibrant dark green eyes had a milky kind of coating.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Munkustrap asked gently, moving over to sit beside Cori. Cori gave a small smile.

"Okay…for a change," Cori murmured weakly. Munkustrap adjusted the blanket around Cori, tucking it around him.

"Thank you, Munkus," Cori whispered.

"For what?"

"For taking care of Tantomile," Cori turned his head slightly so he could look up at Munkustrap.

"She's going to need you a lot when I…when I die," Munkustrap closed his eyes, lowering his head.

"T-Thank you, Munkus…for being my friend, for always sticking up for me," Cori whispered.

"Oh, Cori," Munkustrap whispered, his voice breaking slightly. Cori smiled, untangling his arm from his cocoon of blankets, to squeeze Munkustrap's paw.

"Y-You should get your bandages checked again, Munk, you're bleeding," Cori's voice trailed off as he fell asleep. Munkustrap looked down at the bandages wrapped around his abdomen and saw some red shining against his bandage.

"Hey, Munk," Munkustrap looked up, seeing Alonzo.

"Hey, Alonzo, can you stay with them for a bit?" Munkustrap asked. "I-I need to get my stomach looked at."

"Sure thing," Alonzo said, nodding, walking in and sitting down. Munkustrap stood up and left the den, going to see Jenny. Alonzo looked at the sleeping twins…even though they were across the room, they looked the same even now, and they were even sleeping in the same position, their facial expressions the same.

Munkustrap came back after a while, fresh clean bandages wrapped around his middle.

"Thanks, Lonz,"

"Anytime," Alonzo said, standing up and leaving.

Macavity walked into the yard, his strides even as he walked through the yard, ignoring the cries and gasps. He had helped get Munkustrap back…and he was still treated like the enemy. He strode towards a certain den until he was stopped by Plato, who barred his way, baring his teeth.

"Plato, back down," Macavity looked at Munkustrap as Munkustrap slowly made his way over, smiling weakly at Macavity.

"Hey, Mac,"

"Hey, Munkus," Macavity gave a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Munkustrap murmured, looking at Deuteronomy as he walked over.

"You're not welcome here, Macavity," Deuteronomy said. Munkustrap's eyes widened in shock.

"Leave before we're forced to hurt you,"

"Dad…" Munkustrap whispered.

"Dad, come on, he helped us save Munkus," Macavity watched, surprised, though he didn't show it, as Tugger walked over, coming to stand beside Munkustrap.

"He was exiled…and for good reason," Deuteronomy snapped. Macavity looked at Deuteronomy, his silver eyes cold and steely.

"I came here to do one thing," Macavity hissed. "And it's to do with Coricopat, not you!"

"Y-You came to save him?" Macavity looked at Tantomile as she slowly made her way to Munkustrap's side. Munkustrap quickly drew the pale Queen into his arms.

"I can try," Macavity told her. "But…but I can't promise I can save him,"

"But you'll try?" Tantomile asked, her tone desperate.

"Yes, Tantomile, I will try…because of what he did for Munkus," Macavity said.

"Dad, don't!" Munkustrap snapped suddenly. Deuteronomy was about to open his mouth to protest but closed it when his adopted son when Munkustrap snapped at him.

"He's in the den, Mac," Munkustrap whispered. Macavity nodded, walking in. He stopped, shocked, when he walked into the den as he saw the state Cori was in. Cori was sweating profusely but was shivering. His fur looked thin, his lips were dry and broken, his usually smooth black nose looked dry and rough.

"H-He's not doing so great," Macavity looked over his shoulder at Munkustrap, who looked depressed at the state of his friend. Macavity slowly walked over, kneeling beside Cori. Cori's eyes slowly flickered open, his breathing harsh and heavy. Cori looked at Macavity and Macavity was shocked at the milky film covering Cori's dark green eyes.

"Can you still see?"

"Barely," Cori whispered. Macavity rested his paw on Cori's shoulder. Cori stared at him, gave a violent tremble before he put his paw over his mouth and began coughing violently into his paw.

"Tantomile, I know you want him to get better…but what if he dies when he's with Macavity?" Macavity could hear Jellylorum talking to Tantomile. "You won't get to say goodbye,"

"I-I have to let Macavity do this," Tantomile's voice said hoarsely. "It's Cori's only chance and I need him…I need my twin!"

"Macavity," Macavity looked around at Old Deuteronomy, who stood in the doorway.

"Yes, Father?" Macavity bit coldly, glaring at him.

"You better hold to your word and do your best to save him,"

"When I give my word, I hold it…unlike you," Macavity sneered. Deuteronomy frowned.

"What?"

"You gave your word to Munkus that you would love him and never abandon him…but you did, you exiled him and left him for dead," Macavity spat. Deuteronomy was clearly shocked by this.

"Don't say that to Old Deuteronomy!" Asparagus hissed at Macavity.

"I can say whatever I damn well please," Macavity smirked when he heard Jelly's gasp and heard her ushering away the Jellicle kittens. The other kittens remained with Jenny, looking around her into the den.

"Ready, Cori?" Macavity asked softly.

"For what?" Cori murmured weakly, his eyes sliding halfway shut.

"Hang on!" Macavity looked at Jenny as she bustled in. He quietly moved out of her way. The Jellicles watched as Jenny wrapped Cori up tightly in a cocoon of blankets, making sure he was covered. Jenny looked at Macavity sternly.

"Take care of him, you hear?"

"Yes, Jenny,"

"Good boy," Jenny smiled, leaning over and kissing his forehead. Macavity startled. It had been a long while since anyone had done that to him in a motherly fashion.

"Thank you for saving Munkus and the others," Jenny whispered in his ear.

"Thank you for raising Alonzo for me," Macavity murmured in her ear, for only her to hear. Jenny stood up and walked away, smiling as she wiped her eyes. Macavity wordlessly picked Cori up, blankets and all. Macavity emerged from the den, Cori in his arms. Cori's head remained resting against Macavity's arm…he didn't even seem to realise what was happening. Tantomile walked over, silent tears falling in an unchecked stream down her cheek.

"I love you, brother," Tantomile whispered, leaning down and kissing Cori's forehead. Cori's eyes opened and rested on her.

"I-If something is too happen…I just want you to know that I love you, Cori," Tantomile gave a rough sob. Cori blinked.

"…love you…Tants," Cori managed to rasp out. Macavity looked to Munkustrap, who was standing by Tugger. Munkustrap walked over, wrapped Tantomile in his arms.

"Thank you, Mac," Munkustrap whispered. Macavity nodded before turning around and walking from the yard, Cori held firmly in his arms, his head lolling around slightly in the crook of Macavity's arm.

The Jellicles watched as Macavity slowly disappeared from the yard. They were all silent, unsure if they would ever see Cori alive again.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

One more chapter to go…does he live or does he die?

Song is Hallelujah.

I got the role of Soldier 1 in one of the five plays we're doing…I was kinda a bit, unsure at first cause I thought I'd just have to stand there, but I have a funny role, it's soo cool…the play I'm in is Mmmbeth, and that's what it's actually called…but it's one of five plays that make up Bite Size so it's pretty cool…I love my role already, I'm so glad I actually made it through…cause my friend's sister didn't get any role which was kinda sad.

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	15. Someone's coming

Two weeks went by and no-one had heard from or had seen Coricopat or Macavity.

"I can't sense him anymore," Tantomile whispered. Munkustrap looked at her. She looked like a mess.

"I-I could usually sense him, a numbish feeling even, but now all I can feel is…nothing," She whispered, a rough sob ending her sentence. Munkustrap pulled his love into his arms, letting her sob against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Tantomile," Munkustrap whispered. Tantomile just sobbed, clutching onto him tightly. Munkustrap rocked his mate back and forth and looked across the yard from where they were sitting in front of their den. Bombalurina, Demeter, Tugger and Misto gave him sympathetic and sad looks. Munkustrap gave a nod in their direction and hugged Tantomile tighter.

Two days later, they were sitting on the tyre with Tugger, Misto, Bomba, Alonzo and Demeter when a cry was suddenly heard.

"Someone's coming to the main gate!" Admetus's voice was heard yelling. Munkustrap leapt up, with Tugger, Misto and Alonzo by his sides. They all headed for the main gate, the Queens and the others following cautiously. They could all see the figure limping towards the yard, getting ever closer.

"Cori!" Tantomile's cry was heard before everyone watched as she darted out, hugging the figure as he came into the yard. Munkustrap quickly ran after her, smiling as he saw Cori embracing his sister tightly. Munkustrap looked at Cori, he looked a lot better, still a little thin and tired looking…but he didn't look like he was going to drop dead any second.

"Hey, Cori,"

"Hi, Munkus," Cori smiled, holding his sobbing sister.

"You're alive!" Tantomile sobbed against him.

"Yes, Tants," Cori murmured.

"Is…what did Macavity do to save you?" Munkustrap asked as the rest of the Jellicles approached.

"I…I don't know, he put a lot of his magic into me and I got better, but it took a long time for him to do it…and he suffered a lot," Cori told Munkustrap.

"Is…is he okay?" Munkustrap asked, worried.

"I don't know," Cori said quietly. "He just collapsed onto his knees and told me to get out…I did what he told me to," Old Deuteronomy watched as the other Jellicles crowded around Cori, all smiling happily…and then he looked at Munkustrap, who was edging away from the group, a panicked look on his face. Deuteronomy watched as Munkustrap ran from the yard, unnoticed by the other Jellicles.

Munkustrap bolted from the yard, stumbling occasionally as he ran for Macavity's lair. He was worried, he didn't want Macavity to be dying…not his brother, not the one who looked after him all of his life. Munkustrap darted into the lair, the hench-cats looked at him but didn't stop him.

They knew better than to stop Macavity's brother.

"Mac!" Munkustrap called out hoarsely, looking around.

"Upstairs," A hench-cat told Munkustrap. Munkustrap bolted upstairs and found Macavity kneeling on the stone floor in one of the rooms.

"Mac?" Munkustrap whispered, slowly moving towards his brother. Macavity raised his head, looking at Munkustrap.

"Munkus," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap fell to his knees beside Macavity.

"Y-You saved Cori,"

"I know," Macavity gave a weak smile, lowering his head again.

"A-Are you going to be okay?" Munkustrap asked, worried. Macavity lifted his head, his tired silver eyes meeting Munkustrap's blue ones.

"Y-You're not going to die because you saved Cori are you?"

"No, Munkus…I'm not going to die," Macavity said weakly. Munkustrap moved forward and Macavity pulled his brother into his arms.

"Thank Everlasting Cat," Munkustrap murmured against Macavity's shoulder. Macavity smiled, resting his head against Munkustrap's.

They remained sitting like that for a while, arms wrapped around each other, Munkustrap's head resting on Macavity's shoulder and Macavity's head resting against Munkustrap's.

"Thank you, Mac," Munkustrap murmured. "For saving Cori,"

"He helped save my brother…even though he was dying," Macavity sighed. "It was the least I could do for him,"

Macavity gave Munkustrap's head a slight nuzzle.

"So, when are you and Tantomile due to become mates?" Macavity asked, smiling as Munkustrap lifted his head to look at him. Macavity smiled at the small blush in Munkustrap's cheeks.

"Next month," Munkustrap whispered. "At the ball," Macavity chuckled, hugging his brother once more.

"You're not just going to disappear again, are you?" Munkustrap asked. "After Tantomile and I are together…you're not just going to stop talking because I have someone else I can talk to…are you?" Macavity remained silent, thinking. Munkustrap looked at him.

_I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us where we go  
And help us to be wise in times when we don't know  
Let this be our prayer, when we lose our way  
Lead us to a place, guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe_

La luce che tu dai  
Nel cuore restera  
A ricordaci che  
L'eterna stella sei

Nella mia preghiera  
Quanta fede c'e`  
Lead us to a place, guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe

Sogniamo un mondo senza piu violenza  
Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza  
Ogniuno dia la mano al suo vicino  
Simbolo di pace, di fraternita

La forza che ci dai  
We ask that life be kind  
And watch us from above  
And hope each soul will find  
Another soul to love

Let this be our prayer  
Just like every child

E la fede che  
Hai acceso in noi  
Sento che ci salvera

"I couldn't understand half of what you were singing…but I think I get it," Macavity chuckled, hugging his brother tighter before letting him go.

"No, I'll be around if you need me, Munk," Macavity looked at him. "I always am,"

"Munkustrap," Munkustrap and Macavity both looked towards the door, seeing Old Deuteronomy standing there.

"D-Dad, what are you doing here?" Munkustrap stammered.

"I came for you," Deuteronomy said. "It's time for you to get back to Tantomile,"

"Dad…what about Macavity?" Munkustrap asked, looking at his older brother.

"There's no way I'm going back," Macavity spat. "After what you all did to me," Deuteronomy blinked.

"Go on, Munk," Macavity said. "I'll see you again soon," He added quietly. Munkustrap nodded, getting to his feet. Munkustrap watched as Macavity slowly, and shakily, got to his feet.

"Take care, baby brother," Macavity called after him.

"You too, Cavi," Munkustrap whispered before he left with Deuteronomy. Macavity smiled tiredly, leaning against the wall.

At least his brother would be okay now.

Munkustrap yawned largely, looking at the Queen in his arms. He smiled at the sleeping Tantomile. He looked around and saw Cori asleep in his nest, looking like he was used to…all healthy.

He was as healthy as ever now…and he was thankful to Macavity for saving his life, so he could now begin to date Rumpleteazer and they were getting quite close. Munkustrap looked at Tantomile as she stirred slightly. Life had gone back to normal, but Munkustrap and Alonzo still met up with Macavity outside of the yard now. The kittens had been spread across the yard. Two were with Jenny, two were with Jelly and two were with Bombalurina and Demeter.

"Hey there," Munkustrap looked down at Tantomile, she was staring at him, smiling.

"Hello, my love," Munkustrap whispered, kissing her.

"Munk, it's still dark…go back to sleep," Tantomile murmured tiredly.

"Yes, dear," Tantomile smiled and snuggled closer to Munkustrap. Munkustrap looked around the nest once more before smiling and closing his eyes.

He had fulfilled his purpose outside the yard…now he had Tantomile, and his home back, not to mention he was in contact with Macavity once again…but everything had settled down.

And he was happy with life.

_End._

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Song is The Prayer by Anthony Callea…sorry this chapter's short but I couldn't come up with anything else!

Thanks to all of those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


End file.
